Tainted
by Kelpurple90
Summary: Sjin has to survive in a world where the taint is beginning to take over everything, starting with his friend and co-worker Xephos. Contains Yogscast and some other Youtubers. But telling would be spoilers ;)
1. The Beginning

He went too close to the taint. I was tending to the crops on the farm and I could still hear his shout:

"I've been tainted!"

We both thought nothing of it, just laughed it off. We'd both been tainted before. But, I guess, this time was different. Maybe he got too close, or maybe he was more susceptible this time. Whatever it was, it only took a day for him to show the signs it took HER to show in months. Purple markings, strange mumbling... calling to a 'Mother'...It _terrified_ me. I just wanted a simple farm, and he was just going to help. The taint approached too fast. Oh, why has he become like this?

I could be infected any second too. Just getting too close to it or HIM could cause it to spread. Lalna seems alright around Nano, but HE looks worse than what she became. Maybe because of his different DNA? Being a spaceman, after all. Maybe the taint infected him more easily, or altered him more drastically. I just don't know anymore. I keep my distance. That's all I can do.

One day, he **snapped**.

I was in the barn, sorting out the chests. He hadn't moved from his spot outside the door for at least two hours. I kept an eye on him constantly. I didn't want him to suddenly attack. Occasionally I tried talking to him, but I was met with the same reply.

"Mother is talking. Mother is all." I sighed, watching the spaceman sit motionless. I stood next to him, but not close enough so he could touch me. I think that's how it spread – through contact - so I decided to keep my distance from him and the ever nearing taint that got closer to the farm.

"Xephos..." I started. I then noticed his hand moving slightly. "You...ok?" I whispered. A deranged giggle escaped from his lips. I took a step back from him, taking out my sword.

"Mother...heh, Mother is coming~" The tainted spaceman giggled. "Soon She will infect all. **BECOME** all. We, in her embrace, will turn the rest." He whispered. I assumed he was talking about Nano – she was the only other tainted I could think of. I had to get out of here. There was no more time to wait. He had become this...the _embodiment_ of the taint, along with Nano. I glanced out of the back windows, my gaze meeting a terrifying sight. The recognisable taint was just outside the barn.

"H-How did it move so fast?!" I gasped, stumbling back. "It should've taken at least a few more days..." The moment I felt a touch I knew I was gone. I closed my eyes, my body being dragged somewhere. Then suddenly everything felt less heavy, like I was floating. Is this what death...

"For Notch's sake, Sjin! **Open your eyes!**" This surprised me. Opening my eyes, I realised I was in the air. I looked at my waist, the arms of whoever was carrying me wrapped around it tightly. I knew who it was instantly – not just from the voice. But from the iconic white lab coat he wore. "Seems like it's not safe to be anywhere near the taint anymore."

"Lalna..." I smiled a little. He glanced at me, rolling his eyes. "How did you know to come here?" I asked curiously. "Did something happen to Nano?!" When the thought hit me I became nervous. If Nano had become like him... I waited anxiously for a reply, which seemed to take forever to come. But, I already guessed the answer in the time he took to reply.

"Unfortunately, yes." His voice was shallow – I didn't understand why though. They were good friends, him and Nano. Maybe he saw this coming eventually? "However, I don't think she's been as altered as Xephos has been." He continued. "When I heard her, it was like she was answering to something. Not that she was commanding. From what I heard Xephos say, it sounded like **he** was commanding." Lalna explained. I nodded, agreeing with him. He DID sound like he was the centre of control. Maybe the taint had decided he was the best for it?

"Do you think we can snap them out of it?" I asked hopefully. Admittedly it was a stretch – Nano had been under the influence for a lot longer than he had, and Lalna had gotten no closer to a cure than he was the day she fell in. I watched his hard glare pierce my hope right through the heart. I gulped, glancing back down at the ground. "S-So where are we going?" I added quietly.

"Somewhere else, somewhere safe." Lalna replied quickly. I glanced at the ground, suddenly realising the extent of the taint's spread. It was in large areas everywhere we flew over. It looked like soon it would be everywhere. I looked ahead, seeing a large structure made from marble...

* * *

A/N: Short introduction to this story. Fun fact, this was only supposed to be something like two chapters? I'm writing the fifth one now (Yes, I'm being a little slow with it, but it's fine). Uploads might be slower if I don't get enough written, but it won't be too long between them so don't worry. Also, if you didn't realise, it will always be from **Sjin's POV**. So it will follow Sjin and what happens to him. What DOESN'T happen to him, you won't know about ;)


	2. Primitive

"Wait...isn't this Hat Films' base?" I asked. "We've gone that far already?" Lalna landed in front of the large structure which _seemed_ untouched by the taint. He rushed ahead of me, calling out each of their names. His voice merely echoed around the empty building. I closed the doors behind us, glancing around. I hadn't actually been inside before – only seen pictures of the outside as it was being built. Though, the front was slightly modified due to...an _event_ that occurred. I heard Lalna call their names again.

"Trottimus! Alsmiffy? Djh3max?!" None of the three replied. I caught a glimpse of his nervous face as he half ran, half flew up the stairs. I ran up after him, seeing the next level. It appeared to be a storage level, as there were staircases of chests straight ahead. To the right was a smeltery and various crafting stations, and I noticed a bed to the far left, in a small opening. 'I guess one of them wanted to sleep alone.' I shrugged. Still, the marble continued as I looked around. 'Djh3max must **really** like marble...' I smiled a little. Everyone knew that Djh3max was the architect who built this large building, as the other two didn't have the time, or patience, for it. Making my way up the next set of stairs I got up to the next floor. There were a small set of stairs that only made a little arch next to the windows. It seemed pointless, but looked nice nonetheless. I walked over to some tables, realising they must be Alsmiffy's thaumcraft benches. Everyone knew he was passionate for all things magical like that. They looked messy, not organised in the slightest. I couldn't understand any of what the papers said, so I decided to just leave them as they were. I again ascended the stairs, which didn't have any kind of safety railing. I wouldn't have been surprised if one of them had fallen off the sides before. The next floor was the last, for now. In roughly the centre was a strange altar, which looked like it contained blood as there was a red pool of liquid in it. I moved towards it before finally realising, at the opposite side of the room, there was a figure. Dressed in a white lab coat, similar to Lalna's, I instantly knew which of the three it was. The walrus doctor himself...

"Trottimus..." I whispered. The figure moved slightly but didn't face me. "Are you ok, Trottimus?" I moved closer, kneeling beside the frail man. "Hey, what happened here?" I asked, reaching out to touch him. Trottimus suddenly turned around, the taint having clearly infected him. I stumbled back as he tried to grab me. "Lalna!" I cried, as the scientist descended from above, like an angel, to take me away from harm. The two of us stood at the steps, as Trottimus watched both of us.

"Why do you run? Mother will help you. Mother will set you **free**." He whispered, just in the same way _he_ and Nano had sounded before. It gave me shivers. That same tone, the exact way of saying 'Mother'. It freaked me out. "**Now, come. There is no time to waste**." Lalna pulled me back down the stairs as Trottimus leaped at us from across the room. He landed at the top of the stairs, being more like a monster than a 'human'. Though, he was hardly that either. I ran down the stairs with Lalna, until he decided flying would be quicker. I wondered how Trottimus had become infected. Was there a part of taint I missed as we flew in? Was it on the opposite side of the grand structure? What had happened to Alsmiffy and Djh3max?

"Do you know where the other two are, Lalna?" I asked. "I mean, Alsmiffy and Djh3max. Did Trottimus...**kill** them?" The last part was forced out. I hated the idea that they had been killed by a close friend. Lalna shook his head, a sigh of relief escaping my body.

"It doesn't seem like this 'Mother' wants them to die. They will either be infected, in hiding or running from it." He explained as we flew out of the entrance. "I guess they know what Trottimus is like now, so either he infected them or they managed to get away." I glanced back, seeing the tainted beast at the top of the stairs. His eyes were wild and purple, like the taint.

"Why do you think he is so...**wild**?" I asked, as Lalna continued to carry me as we flew. "I don't understand the difference between him, Nano and...Xephos." That name...for some reason it was getting harder and harder to say. It was like his being was fading into non-existence, only becoming the embodiment of taint. Lalna glanced at me and I knew he was about to give an intellectual answer that he had _actually _thought about.

"Well, I think I have that part figured out." He started. "See, Trottimus has part walrus DNA, right?" I nodded. "So, I think the taint might have taken the walrus, or animal side, of him and enhanced it. He still has his human side, but he is more animal. Not specifically a walrus, as maybe the taint doesn't see that as useful, but you could tell he didn't possess the same...emotions as we have. At least...**not anymore**." I followed along with Lalna's explanation. It DID seem to make sense. The taint probably harnessed that side to make him like a 'warrior', or a type of force. "Now, the distinction between Xephos and Nano." Lalna continued. "As everyone knows, Xephos is a spaceman – an alien, of some kind, from space." I glanced at the ground, noticing more taint around. It almost seemed normal, like the green grass was the odd part now. "The taint could tell this, as **his** DNA is more sophisticated than Nano's, or any human's. So, this could lead to him to becoming the main host of the taint." I noticed we began to descend, landing on a hill. I looked around as Lalna kept talking. "So, Xephos, being the most sophisticated, is the 'leader' while Trottimus is the most primitive, so is better for brute force. Nano just fits in the middle as being a carrier, or spreader, of the taint." He finished, feeling proud with his speech. I was impressed – it seemed very logical and most likely true. But, if the taint could work that out when it entered a host...it must have some high level of sophistication itself.

I blinked, hearing a noise. It sounded like...shouting. I glanced at Lalna, who nodded. He had also heard it. We both looked down the hill, to a small village. It looked like the taint was beginning to creep towards it. Lalna leaned slightly forward, his hand on his goggles as he focused them. "I can see them...it's Alsmiffy and Djh3max!" He exclaimed, running down the hill towards the village. I soon followed in his footsteps, being a little less elegant as he was. He also had the advantage as he had the power of flight while I did not.

"Fuck's sake! Everywhere we go, **it follows us!**" I could hear Alsmiffy's voice get louder and louder as we approached. "Ross, what do we do?" Nobody apart from Alsmiffy or Trottimus understood why Djh3max was sometimes called 'Ross' by them. It was like another name for him. Maybe a nickname, I guess? It didn't matter – now wasn't the time for that.

"**I don't know!** We have to go somewhere it can't get us, wherever that is!" Djh3max's shouts soon joined Alsmiffy's. Lalna and I soon saw the two. They were fleeing from the rapid spread of taint, which seemed to be tracking them down. 'Trottimus...he must have something to do with this.' I thought, as the two almost ran into us. "L-Lalna? Sjin? What are you two doing here?" The shock in his voice was clear. They weren't ever really bothered by any of the others – it was just too far to go. I was about to speak when Lalna dragged the three of us away from the taint.

"Now's not the time for talking!" He pointed out, as the four of us ran as fast as we could from the village. The spread seemed to stop a little way from the village, allowing us a slight rest. I looked at the two remaining members of Hat Films. They looked exhausted and completely wrecked. How long had the taint been chasing them? "How long has Trottimus been how he is?"

"You saw Trott?!" Alsmiffy answered almost instantly. "I-Is he still bad?" He asked quietly. Lalna nodded, causing Alsmiffy to sigh and glance at his hand. 'Ross' gently put his arm around Alsmiffy's shoulders to comfort him. "Damn...Trott, why did it have to be you...?" Alsmiffy murmured. It looked like something was in his hand, but I couldn't quite tell what it was. Maybe something Trottimus gave him? I never realised how close the two were before, but now it's obvious.

"It'll be alright one day, Smith. We'll get him back." Djh3max replied quietly. I glanced at Lalna, not being able to see his eyes, but I could tell his expression anyway. He was the only one who could develop a 'cure'. But...he had failed so many times, not even getting close to one. So...there was no hope for anyone to be 'cured' of the taint. I think inside they both knew this, but it was time for comfort, not for reality. "So what are we going to do now?" Djh3max looked up at the two of us. "Are we just going to keep running, to try find somewhere safe?" I moved my gaze from Lalna to my hands.

"...What else can we do?"

* * *

A/N: Gotta love Hat Films~ So, yeah, this is going to be a longer fanfiction. I don't really know how long it's going to be, but definitely longer than my previous Yogscast ones. And there will be other cameos than just Hat Films. They're just first since they're amazing xD Also, don't worry about uploads. They'll continue being daily, for now. I have a few chapters saved and ready, so :D


	3. The Alchemist

The four of us ran, well Lalna flew mostly, across the landscape. We had to dodge the ever increasing taint, I almost running straight into it more than once. It was lucky the other three were there. If they weren't, I would have already been infected. Probably back at the farm, since I had no escape until Lalna came. We decided to try and find any non-infected, or at least identify who WAS. If we at least knew who was tainted, we could figure out who was left. Then we could find them, and work out if they had been tainted in the time it took, if they were safe or...if they were dead.

We had been running for what was literally hours, as it was getting quite dark, when the two members of Hat Films finally decided they needed a rest. Actually, their bodies decided for them, as they were unable to run anymore. The two sat beside each other as Lalna and I stood watch. I turned to Lalna, motioning to him so he would follow me. We left the two to catch their breath as we found a quite place not too far from them. Lalna looked at me, looking slightly annoyed but that was lost through his fatigue.

"Yes, Sjin?" He asked tiredly.

"Lalna...do you think you could ever create a cure?" I asked quietly. I watched him roll his eyes, but I took his hands. He instantly looked me in the eyes, through his goggles. "I mean it, Lalna. We won't be able to run forever. Two of the most intelligent of us have already been tainted. We either need to find someone to help you create a cure, or we're all going to eventually be infected." I watched him glance away, thinking. "_Please_, Lalna." He could hear the pleading in my voice – anyone could.

"...I'll try, Sjin. You're not the only one who cares for Nano." His voice tried to conceal the emotions, but the words showed them well enough. "I've **been** trying for as long as I can remember. Eventually I'll succeed..."

"Smith!" We both heard the cry. There were no words exchanged as the two of us ran back to where the pair from Hat Films were. Djh3max was on the ground, his body visibly shaking. A little ahead of him was Alsmiffy...infected with taint. The man was laughing as he writhed around on the ground. "S-Shit...it g-got him..." Djh3max watched as Lalna and I stood in front of him, like a shield. The three of us backed away from the newly tainted man. "...Smith?" The man slowly stood up, facing away from us. There was the slight chuckle every few seconds which carried the same derangement as the others did.

"Heh...of course, **Mother**..." Alsmiffy glanced at the three of us, smirking. His eyes were...**gone**?! They were covered by the taint, just slight purple dips in his face remaining. I haven't seen that before, not even with _him_! I looked at Lalna, who looked just as shocked as I did. Alsmiffy raised his hand, as a wave of taint began to rise over us. Lalna, the quick thinker, grabbed the two of us and flew away from the wave just before it crashed into the ground. "Why do you run?! **Mother will be kind**, if you are _willing_!" He shouted after us. I closed my eyes. This was like a nightmare. Why wouldn't it just end? Why **couldn't** it end? I could feel Djh3max's shaking body beside mine as I dared to open my eye to look at him. His hands were uncontrollably shaking. Suddenly I felt guilty. I felt hard done by, yet he had lost his two best friends to the taint. I gently held his hand, causing him to look at me.

"We'll get them back. Just as you promised to Alsmiffy, I promise this to you." I whispered. Djh3max nodded, though he seemed to lose almost all hope. What did he have left, after all? I glanced back behind us, still being able to hear Alsmiffy's deranged laugh, even as we got further away. "Lalna...do you have any idea what happened to his eyes?" I asked quietly.

"No. I can explain how he can control the taint, though." Lalna started.

"He's an alchemist, a mage, a sorcerer. Whatever you want to call him. He was dabbling in magic like this anyway." Djh3max cut in. "So, that shows how he can control it like that." He explained. Lalna nodded, agreeing with him. "Are you saying the taint affects people differently?" He asked.

"Yes..." Lalna then explained the differences between _him_, Nano and Trottimus. "I guess I'll have to figure out why it has affected Alsmiffy how it has." He shrugged. We decided to land for the night, as the sun was no longer in the sky. Lalna suggested we make a base underground. As far as we had seen before, the taint hasn't really gotten very far underground, so it would be safer. The three of us made our way into the depths of a dark cave. Lalna was the only one 'properly' equipped, as all I had was farming gear, and Djh3max was carrying an awful lot of marble...

"You really love marble, don't you?" I asked. Djh3max nodded, sitting beside me as we watched Lalna mine. He had created a little marble place for us to stay, with me lighting it with the few torches I had. "I can see why your whole building is made from it...you're obsessed, mate." I remarked. Djh3max just nodded again, a small, sad smile appearing on his face. I guessed he was thinking about Trottimus and Alsmiffy, and bringing up his old home was probably not the best idea. The two of us sat in silence, only hearing the faint sound of Lalna mining far away. The torches made little sound, but it soon just became background noise. We sat together, but only just for a little comfort. Neither of us spoke another word, each lost in our own thoughts. Djh3max would surely be thinking about his comrades, that was obvious. I, on the other hand, was thinking about my long lost partner – Sips. He was frozen in carbonite, back on the farm. I hoped he was safe from the taint in there. Maybe he had been defrosted and tainted... I would hate for that to happen. No, he must still be frozen. Like the taint would know how to defrost him anyway.

"Sjin...be honest with me...do you think we could ever 'cure' them?" Djh3max's quiet voice broke me out of my thoughts. "I'd rather know that they are lost than have hope for something that will never happen." He looked at me with tired eyes. He wasn't like his usual self at all. Even I could tell that though I don't see him often.

"..." I waited for a moment, glancing at my hands. "...Lalna said...he'd try. He's been trying for over a year now." I explained. "You see...Nano has been infected for ages. Maybe there isn't much hope left for curing her but..." I sighed. I didn't feel like I was helping at all. "...Lalna said he'd eventually succeed. When that is, I don't know." I added. Djh3max nodded, looking at his hands too. He leaned back against the marble structure, closing his eyes. It was a brief moment of peace...before a taintacle shot right through his heart. I shuffled back, watching the man. "S-Shit..." I whispered. Though, he didn't seem to be changing...maybe it had killed him outright? But still, how did the taint get down here?!

"**Oh Sjin!** Where are you?!" That's how. I could hear the alchemist shouting from somewhere in the cave. "Seems like I found Ross, and **he's DEAD now!**" There it was again, the deranged laughter. I shivered, moving back from the 'lifeless' body. I didn't have time to check whether 'Alsmiffy' was telling the truth or not. I stumbled back out of the marble house and ran. I ran through the many tunnels and caves I was greeted with. Once I got too close to the edge, almost falling in a pool of lava. I had run out of torches a long time ago, running in the dark. I was scared, TERRIFIED, and alone. More alone than I've ever been before.


	4. Darkness

A/N: Since I never actually mentioned when this is set, it's set in/after Episode 9 (Taint Terrors) of Sjin's farm since that's when Xephos/Lewis actually says it. Probably says it before, but that's when I first remember xD It's even called 'Taint Terors', so... Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

There I sat, shivering in the darkness. I didn't ever dare open my eyes. Soon it would find me, and then it'd all be over. I was almost hoping for it. My friends, one by one, being **tainted** and **taken** from me. The one I used to love...oh, if only I hadn't been mean to her. Sips...he's my best friend, but he brings the **dark** side out of me. I was curled up in a ball on the ground, shivering uncontrollably. I had very little on, only my farming clothes, as it had been sunny outside and I didn't need much else. Now here, down in the depths of a cave, I was regretting bringing nothing. I could hear faint echoes of _that same laugh_. I had heard that Alsmiffy was always a bit crazy, even _creepy_. Though, being tainted had taken that to the next level. The drip of water, the hiss of lava, the distant groan of a zombie... these were the only things that 'comforted' me. They weren't an _actual_ comfort, but it kinda made me feel like nothing was wrong. Like I had just gotten lost in a mine, but by my own fault not because I was being chased by a psychotic, tainted alchemist. Could the taint revive Djh3max and use him against us? I didn't want to think about it, remembering back to my farm. Back when HE wasn't tainted, when we would just work and laugh and everything was fine! I started shouting at myself on the inside. I think I was beginning to lose it, with what I had seen. _His _deranged giggle, the taint everywhere, Trottimus as a monster, Alsmiffy with no eyes as he controlled the taint, the taintacle piercing straight through Djh3max's heart... _Was Lalna ok?_ Had he been tainted? Had he succumbed? Had he ended himself? Had he...

"Sjin?" I felt a hand on my back, instantly kicking the person away. "O-Oww! Bastard!" I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a familiar ginger bearded dwarf. He didn't seem tainted at all, just like his usual self. "Ah, so it is you Sjin! I almost didn't recognise you." I saw his smile, feeling like everything was normal again. "What are you doing down here alone?" I explained all I had gone through since the moment I heard _him_ shout. "Xephos has been tainted?" He sighed, looking at his gloved hands. "Damn it Xeph!" He clenched his hands into fists. Honeydew looked me in the eye as he spoke again. "Sjin, we have to save him! Whether it is by curing him or killing him!" I blinked, shocked. I couldn't believe that Honeydew would kill his best friend just to 'save' him. True, it _would_ probably release him from the taints control, but he'd be dead!

"Honeydew...are you sure that's a good idea? We can't just rashly kill him! For starters, the taint would get to us before we could 'save' him." I explained. I noticed his expression change; from determination to the most serious I think I've ever seen him.

"If I were in his situation, he would do the same for me." The dwarf replied. "If I was the one being tainted or possessed, Xephos wouldn't think twice. If he must, he would kill me. I will not be a coward! I will save him, Sjin!" His voice kept rising until it was a shout. The shout echoed down the tunnels, stunning me. I slowly nodded. I guess there was no point in trying to stop him now. The determination of a dwarf – it was not to be messed with. I eventually stood up, my hands still shaking. Honeydew began to guide me to the surface. I then had a thought.

"Honeydew, have you seen Lalna anywhere?" I asked. He glanced back at me, curious. "He and I entered the cave to try escape the taint. When Djh3max was...killed, I just ran. I have no idea whether he is still back there or if he left." Honeydew looked ahead again as he thought. I watched his little brain work as he tried to remember. He was such a forgetful dwarf every now and again, after all.

"If I had seen him, he would be with me now. I think Lalna is too impatient to just wait, so I think he'll be fine." This gave me little hope, but that was all that was needed. The two of us traversed through the tunnels. Honeydew led the way because he claimed to know the tunnels well. That and he had the torches...and I felt a little nervous. It seemed like hours, days, before we finally got to the surface. The sun was rising from the horizon. The two of us just stood, watching the sun.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. Honeydew nodded beside me. I glanced around quickly, seeing if I could spot a white lab coat wearing person around. But there was only the sight of burning mobs around us. No scientist, but also no tainted creatures. The taint from the area just seemed to...vanish. It was odd. Peculiar, even. Maybe the taint was not there to begin with. But I didn't have time to dwell, as I noticed the dwarf had already set off again, quickly following after him. For a dwarf, he could sure move it when he wanted to. I followed behind Honeydew as we continued our journey across the land. Land that had not yet been touched by the taint, as far as I could tell. It seemed almost foreign to me. Almost.

"There should be a village up ahead. I checked it recently, it should be safe." I had my doubts, but when we reached the village it _did_ look normal. Not infected with taint like the others I've seen. I watched the villagers, or testificates as some call them, rushing around like any other normal day. Though, they seemed to be congregating around one specific house. I didn't even have to open my mouth to ask what was going on before the curious, if not _nosy_, dwarf made his way to the house. He barged past the villagers, entering the house even to most of their dismays. I managed to wriggle through the crowd, standing beside Honeydew in the house. I had to look at the patient for a few moments, allowing my brain to fully take in the image, before it finally clicked.

"T-This is..."

"Rythian."


	5. Rythian, The Enderborn

Rythian looked a lot different than what I could remember. Only his right eye was showing, as the rest of his face was covered in a black mask. Scars could be seen from under it, reaching over his right eye. His body was fragile; his clothes were reduced to a tattered mess, many places looking like they had been slashed and gouged at. These wounds were rimmed with his Enderborn blood – more purple coloured than red. I then noticed near some of the gouged out parts were those familiar markings of the taint. Had he been attacked by the taint? Why was he so violently attacked by it? Maybe because his own Ender powers repelled, or even rivalled, the taint? If that was true, then maybe...just maybe...

"How long has he been like this?" I looked at the doctor sitting beside the Enderborn. I listened carefully. The doctor explained he had been found near the mountain to the north. He had been this way for at least two days now, if not longer. I realised it had probably been that long since I'd been on the farm. All that had happened...it felt like I had been running for years, not _days_. But, it seemed like the taint everywhere decided it was a good time to act. I turned to Honeydew. "We should wait for him to recover. Then we can ask him for his help." I explained. Honeydew nodded, not having any previous problems with the Enderborn in the past. Though...Rythian might have a problem with me. I'm not quite sure if he's forgiven Lalna and I yet, at least not fully.

"N-Ngh..." The two of us instantly turned when we heard a noise. I stood up, hoping he was ok. Rythian slowly sat up, holding his head. He looked at us with his vibrant purple Ender eye. "Oh, **great**, just who I wanted to wake up seeing. So I get attacked by the taint, and then I wake up to find **Sjin** watching me! **Just great!**" He muttered. His gaze shifted to Honeydew. "Honeydew...what are you doing here too? How did you both find me?"

"By accident." Honeydew replied. I decided I should probably let the dwarf do the talking, as Rythian would more than likely NOT listen to a word I said. After a few minutes, when Honeydew had explained and Rythian had time to think, the Enderborn mage looked at me. I could see the hatred in his eye, but I ignored it as best as I could. Deep down I think he _had_ forgiven me, but seeing as I couldn't forgive myself, he would never show that side of himself.

"...Have you seen Zoeya at all?" His voice was hushed. I slowly shook my head, as he kept his gaze on me. "I see." He swung his legs to the side of the bed, heaving himself up. "Well, I suppose I should help you, huh? If not, the world is just going to be me and the taint." A slight smirk appeared on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I'll help you. Maybe I'm not in the best of states now, but I'm still useful." He added.

"Definitely. Now, I think the first thing is to try find Lalna..." I heard Rythian growl, flinching. I instinctively backed away from him. "L-Look, he's been helping me through this! He's the only one who could create a cure, too! J-Just put your hatred aside for a while, ok?! After we've cured our friends of the taint, THEN you can blow both of us up." I quickly explained. Rythian's cold glare changed to a smirk once more when he heard the idea of blowing us up. I sighed quietly, glancing at Honeydew. "You good to go?" Honeydew nodded, determination clear across his face again. I looked at the other two – an Enderborn and a dwarf. The three of us was a strange group, but somehow it would work.

* * *

Each of us searched into the night, calling endlessly for Lalna. Well, I did. I couldn't really say what the other two were doing, but_ apparently_ they were calling for him too. Though we couldn't find him, Honeydew found his recognisable goggles. We decided to rest in the village we found Rythian in, as it seemed to be safe from the taint for now. But...my dreams were plagued with what I had seen in the last two days. They were more **nightmares **than dreams. The first moment, Lalna, Nano, Trottimus, Alsmiffy, Djh3max, running, darkness, scared, terrified, alone, shivering...it kept repeating endlessly in my mind. I woke up a dozen or more times through the night, while the other two slept soundly. Eventually I gave up on trying to sleep when I saw the faint light of the rising sun. I decided to watch it from the safety of the house, the sun slowly edging up from the horizon. The goggles were firmly in my grip as I watched the sun. I remember a time once before, where Lalna and I watched the sun rise together. That was so long ago...before the Great Tekkit War. A tear escaped from my eye, slipping down my cheek. I gently rubbed it away, hearing Honeydew stirring. I knew it was Honeydew since Rythian had mastered how to move silently, and even slept without making a noise. I never knew how he did it. There was only once when he made a sound...and that's when he dreamt about Zoeya. It was sometimes sweet to watch him, but other times it was painful. That's when you could tell whether it was a dream or a nightmare. Rythian never admitted to having nightmares, so I never brought it up. I learnt that the hard way – a sharp slash in my cheek. I looked over at the dwarf, who clumsily walked over to my side.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. I shook my head. He gently put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll find him, Sjin. No need to worry." Honeydew smiled. I sighed, clenching my hand around the goggles tighter. "He's a smart guy. He wouldn't get tricked easily, so he'll be fine." He continued. I just let him talk to me, the words going straight over my head. 'Lalna...you'd better be alright.' I thought. 'If y-you're not...I-I'll never forgive you!' I felt another hand on my shoulder, glancing at Rythian.

"Even though we're not on the best of terms, I'll do everything I can to find him." The Enderborn added. For some reason that comforted me more – having someone like Rythian, who usually hates you, on your side... I felt better now. I stood up, looking at my partners. The happy-go-lucky dwarf Honeydew, and the serious and mysterious Enderborn Rythian. As I said before we're a strange group - a dwarf, a man and an Enderborn - but it would work. We walked out of the house, and Rythian used his Enderborn powers. He hated using _that_ side of him, but he used it when he felt it was absolutely necessary. Within a flash he was back. "The taint is approaching." Rythian had suggested that he checked the nearby area for taint at least once an hour. So far there had been none, but this did set alarm bells ringing.

"From where?" Honeydew asked before I could open my mouth. Rythian took us by the hand, teleporting us on top of the mountain. He pointed down the opposite side to the village, where indeed there was taint. "Ah, yes. There does not seem to be much though, yet." The dwarf glanced at me. "How fast did you say it moved on your farm?"

"Very. At first it took many days to reach within 20 metres of the barn, and then suddenly in the space of a few hours it was right outside." I explained. "The rapid spread...I still don't understand why." I shrugged.

"Maybe Xephos called it there." Rythian suggested. I almost felt confused. Why was I the only one forgetting him? Maybe it's like what happened between Nano and Lalna...Lalna! I had already forgotten him, even though we were just talking about him! I seemed to be forgetting everyone... "I mean, you mentioned it was like he was commanding it, no? So, it seems logical that he was calling it to him." Rythian broke me out of my thoughts. I nodded absentmindedly. He noticed I wasn't paying attention, grabbing my hand. "Sjin, **focus**! You can't be stuck in your own thoughts like this!" His words held no care, yet it was like he was an older brother, or something. I looked at Rythian, nodding like I meant it. "Do you think we should leave the village, Sjin?" He asked quietly. My gaze moved to the taint, thinking.

"...Yes. If we stay, we're going to be in danger." I murmured. I didn't really pay much attention when Rythian moved my face gently. Maybe he was looking at my eyes – maybe he saw something different about them. I don't really know. But, it was decided. We would continue searching for Lalna today, but we would not stay in the village. I looked straight into Rythian's eyes, a question burning inside me. "How did you end up like you did?" Rythian almost flinched. He hadn't been expecting me to ask – at least not from what I could tell. He quickly took Honeydew somewhere where he could search before he appeared beside me again. We sat together on top of the mountain. Rythian sighed, closing his eyes as he began his tale.

"As you've already guessed, I was attacked by the taint." He started. "But, before that, Zoeya and I were just going for a walk. Nothing else was unusual. I told Teep to look after the place while we were out. Zoeya was the one who first 'saw' the taint, but I felt something was off for a while. Like, the Ender in me could sense it." He explained, looking at me with his vibrant purple eye. "I warned her not to go any further, but you know Zoeya. She never listens to anyone." I noticed his mask moving slightly, which made me wonder if he was smiling at the memory. "So, she went close to the taint, and I realised it was going to infect her. I used myself as a shield, telling her to run. That was probably the first thing she DID listen to, as she did run. After that...most things are blurred. Just a mix of my blood and taint. I don't remember anything until I woke up to you and Honeydew." He explained. I listened without interrupting, nodding. The two of us sat, side by side, as the sun continued to creep along in the sky. I watched as the Enderborn stood, facing me. "We should go check on Honeydew. I also need to check other areas for taint." He explained. I took his hand as I stood up, being teleported back to the village. There we saw Honeydew running towards us, his small arms flailing around. "Honeydew?" The dwarf stopped in front of us, panting heavily. It took a minute or two for him to catch his breath to reply.

"I found Lalna! He's surrounded by taint!" I felt my heart **stop**.


	6. Five Days

A/N: Thanks for the reviews this is getting. I was planning on ending it soon, but then I keep on finding new ideas or new people to include. Also, to me, this is 'long'. I started reading a fanfiction with more than 40 chapters. Damn, this _isn't_ a long fanfiction xD It won't be that long, but I just don't know when it will end yet.

* * *

"Surrounded by **taint**?!" Rythian shouted fiercely, causing Honeydew and I to flinch. Neither of us expected that. "Where is he?" I was surprised – I didn't expect Rythian to get so passionate about saving Lalna. I guess Rythian knew we needed him, so would do _anything_ to save him. Maybe he HAD truly forgiven us? Honeydew explained where he was, and Rythian took us there. Just as Honeydew said, Lalna was surrounded by the taint. It was like it was _toying_ with him, mocking him for being unable to escape now. Surely he could have flown away, or could he not fly anymore? I saw he was hurt, but not by the taint. That was at least something – he was not tainted. Not yet. Blood ran down from his right eye, a trail leading down his cheek. What else could have attacked him like this? Nothing tainted, or he would _also_ be tainted. "Lalna!" The scientist slowly looked over at Rythian when he heard him shout.

"W-What...? R-Rythian...?" He whispered. I guessed he had not been expecting the Enderborn to come to his rescue. The taint suddenly veered towards Rythian, every part trying to attack him. This gave Honeydew and I an opening, rushing over to the bloody scientist. I mean bloody as in _literally_ – blood seemed to be coming from various areas, even staining his lab coat and the ground beside him. In my hand I held his goggles, as we helped Lalna to his feet. "Sjin...you're ok." I watched him smile, another tear running down my cheek. I'd never been so relieved in my life. I glanced over at Rythian, seeing a purple aura around him. 'He's learnt some new tricks...' The taint couldn't touch him, harmlessly bouncing off the shield he had created. It did seem to pain him, though - **immensely**. Each time the taint attempted, it looked like it took more and more effort to keep it away. I decided not to waste this opportunity, urging Honeydew as we made our way through the untouched areas. Rythian covered us as we ran, releasing his aura to force the taint back. He then took us and teleported closer to the village. Not quite in it, as he was exhausted from using his new aura, but close enough.

"I guess we're not leaving the village now, huh?" I murmured. The four of us sat in the house we were staying in. Lalna was lying on one of the beds as I tended to his eye. Apparently I had a knack for healing. It also gave me a chance to just sit with him, which was all the comfort I needed. The knowledge that he was alive. I decided to ask what had happened now, otherwise I would forget. "What happened Lalna? I...I haven't seen you since..."

"Since Djh3max was **killed**?" I flinched as I remembered the sight I _desperately_ wanted to forget. So he did go back. "I saw him." Lalna looked at the ceiling, wincing as the ice moved slightly on his eye. "I first heard Alsmiffy, so I decided I had to go back and look. I assumed you were ok, since he never 'spoke' to me. He was always calling to you, or rather calling after you." He explained. "I...I saw him in that 'house'. **Blood...splattered** on the white marble, **staining it**. It killed him...I even checked for a pulse." He murmured, shivering at the thought. "I saw a trail of torches, so I tried to follow them. But, they just ended abruptly, and I had no idea where to go. I ended up lost, and bloody mobs attacked me." Lalna smiled slightly. It was the only 'normal' thing that had happened to him, I suppose. "I eventually made my way to the surface, being attacked by more things like zombies and skeletons. I'm impressed I survived, honestly..." His voice was becoming faint, so I decided that would be enough for now. I told him to rest, which he obeyed. Rythian had just returned from his rounds of the area, which took a lot out of him since he wasn't fully recovered.

"It seems like it's in the same state as it was this morning." He reported. I nodded, showing I heard him. "...You want to leave, don't you?" I glanced over at the Enderborn. "It's not that hard to work out, Sjin. You're restless, yet you don't want Lalna to be hurt." I felt my face go red, turning away. "I could take us away somewhere. It might hurt him a little, but that'll be the same for all of us." Rythian continued, ignoring my embarrassment. I only just realising Honeydew was asleep through all of this. He slept in one of the other beds, being surprisingly quiet for once. Rythian walked over to me, kneeling by my side. "Sjin...we should leave sooner rather than later." He whispered. I looked at Lalna. His _almost _broken body...so peaceful as he slept. I stood up, nodding.

"...Yes. We should go now."

* * *

That was five days ago. Since then we've travelled almost twenty times the distance from my farm to Hat Films' base. A week since the initial taint outbreak. The four of us – Honeydew, Rythian, Lalna and I – are being tracked down by the taint. Always Alsmiffy, for some reason - him and his no-eyes. Maybe the taint thinks he's the most powerful, since he was the alchemist, or sorcerer, or whatever. We still haven't worked out why his eyes were taken, so we just accept it instead. I haven't seen Nano, or Trottimus, or...Xephos since that first day. Well, Nano I hadn't seen for ages, but _details_. Now we found ourselves in an underground base. Lalna explained that it seemed to be less active underground compared to above. So, we made our bases underground. When one was taken, we moved on to somewhere else. I can't remember the last time I saw the sun, even though I know it's been five days. The sun...how I would love to just feel its warmth again. There were all the usual Minecraftian problems – zombies, skeletons, creepers – but they were the least of our concerns. When we started finding tainted creepers, and other tainted things, we began to be more wary.

Lalna and Rythian had been working on a cure. Combining Rythian's Ender DNA with Lalna's science seemed to have little effect. It was more a temporary neutralisation rather than a permanent cure or...it would end horribly. Honeydew and I provided materials and food, while the scientist and the mage worked on the 'cure'. Somehow, hope had managed to stay with us, even if it was just a little spark. A spark can do many things, like light a fire. Anyway, this, the seventh day, is the day we finally see that sun again. Why, you ask? Lalna and Rythian believe they have created a 'cure'. Or, at least a way to fight the taint, other than _just_ using Rythian, which he very much disliked. We need some taint to test it out on, so we need to go above ground. Usually only Rythian goes above, but Lalna INSISTED Honeydew and I also come with him and Rythian. I can't help but feel that this could go one of two ways. The good way, or the bad way. I know which I'd prefer, the one we'd **all** prefer.

Rythian finds a place where there is still untainted land for us to be on, while there is taint nearby. The three of us watched as Rythian walked towards the taint. I glanced at Lalna, still unsure whether this was a good idea or not. Not to mention my eyes were hurting from being underground for so long. I think Honeydew felt the same way – being a dwarf he was more used to being underground and could more easily adapt to the darkness rather than to light. Rythian held the 'cure' in his hand, creating a barrier so the taint didn't attack him. He poured a few drops onto the tainted ground. I could hear it hissing and fizzling, as the taint began to...melt? It...actually worked. The taint was _fleeing _from it.

"It...worked." I echoed my thoughts. I noticed the grin on Lalna's face, feeling impressed. "Wow... there IS a cure."

"We need to try it on something that's infected, though." Honeydew pointed out. "I don't exactly think letting our friends MELT is the best idea." He explained. I nodded in agreement. I was still sceptical about this cure, seeing it took many attempts before it got to this stage.

"Will you be able to create more of it?" I asked. Rythian had come back to us, handing the cure to Lalna. He and the scientist glanced at each other before they looked at me.

"Theoretically." Lalna nodded. I sighed. _Theoretically_. So, they didn't ACTUALLY know if they could replicate this or not. I shrugged, glancing around. At least the landscape was more...green than before. Less tainted, as it decided there was a threat here. That was when Honeydew noticed a person, getting our attentions. We all looked to the person, who was standing just outside the boundary of the retreating taint. The taint seemed to home in on this person, who we all knew very well. "...So...he **can** control it." I heard Lalna's hushed voice as the embodiment of the taint walked towards us.

"Xephos...h-he really is..." Honeydew put his hands to his mouth, not believing his eyes. Although he was tainted, not much of his appearance was different. His left eye looked like how Nano's right did – taint surrounding it. His 'hands', which were actually CLAWS, were covered in taint. But there was one main difference from Nano or any other tainted we saw. Xephos had** WINGS**. Wings made from pure taint, which spanned out at least a few metres. Now that I notice it more, maybe he _did_ look more different that I first realised. Parts of his clothes were either torn or distorted by taint, and his hands and feet were sharp and pointed, rather claws than hands or feet. He looked more beastly than Trottimus did, yet somehow still stayed more human. He WAS the embodiment of the taint, the leader. There was no doubting that now. His eyes pierced right through me, making me flinch.

"**_S̡o͎̮͔̪͞.̧.̛̬̦͔͇.̦̙̖͕͉͕w̯͕̰̻̪͎͔h̹̦͔͖o͍͉̖͜ ̦͟s͏͇̦̻͈̜͚h̲͙͢ḁ͓͖͕l̮̬̝l̦̳̟̳͉ ͙̳̼͇͇ͅI̧ d͚̥̦͉͚e̙̹̪͡s͈̻͎̱̹̝̳t͇̹̪͉̟̻r̮̫͔o̗ͅy̩̘̰̫ ̙̮͔̟̪ͅf̩̙̟͕͔i̘̞̞̜r͔̀s̙̺̩t҉͙?_**̶"


	7. The Embodiment (Ender VS Taint)

A/N: Sorry it's a bit late xD I was a bit busy with stuff. Anyway, just a heads up, I might not upload tomorrow just so I can catch up with writing this. This is only a 'might', and will most likely not happen, but just a warning.

* * *

The four of us stood motionless as we watched the monster our friend had become. None of us dared to move, the creature moving closer towards us. The taint followed like a shadow; covering the green landscape with the same purple colour we had seen everywhere. We moved closer together, Rythian being the one to face him. He put himself in that position, as he was the only one who could fight the taint at this point in time. But...this embodiment of the taint must be a lot stronger than normal taint? Surely...I just hoped Rythian would be ok.

"_**Enderborn? You challenge me?**_" The monster we knew previously to be Xephos asked. "_**Fine. You shall meet your end now.**_" He beckoned Rythian forward. Rythian slowly moved forward, leaving the three of us together. Lalna now held the 'cure', keeping it tight in his hands. Honeydew was hiding behind his own hands, wishing this was just a bad dream. His best friend...was now this monster. I felt sorry for him, just as I did for Djh3max. I gently put an arm around the dwarf, watching Xephos and Rythian. I then noticed other figures in the taint.

"T-They're..." Our friends. FORMER friends, to be exact. On one side of Xephos stood two parts of Hat Films – Trottimus and Alsmiffy – while on the other stood Nano. Alsmiffy still had that same grin on his face, while Trottimus was as wild as ever. Nano...she was the only 'normal' looking one. I felt a tear run down my cheek for my lost love. "Nano..." Lalna and I spoke the name at the same time. We both felt for her. She was new to the area, and had no clue about anything...why did she have to be caught up in THIS?! I guess we both felt guilty. If only I hadn't been so mean with her when I was with Sips, and if only Lalna had stopped her from falling in... The world is full of so many 'If only...'s. This was probably my biggest one. I doubt any of this would have happened if Nano was ok... I think she released it into the world somehow. Not that it's her fault, no way! I watched as Rythian took out a new blade, one I hadn't seen before. It looked like it was infused with the power of Ender. Why was Rythian suddenly ok with that side of him? First the teleporting, then using his Ender DNA and now this? I guess the end of the world does bring out different sides of a person. Maybe the taint forced him to embrace his Ender side. Xephos took out a sword made from taint, which seemed to mould itself into the same form as Rythian's. They were identical, except the colouring. Their glowing eyes were interlocked. Rythian's vibrant purple eye was almost mirrored by Xephos' glowing eyes. However, they were not the glowing blue we would usually see - now they had been infected with taint. It was like smoke in water. Ender versus Taint. Only once did their gazes break – when Xephos looked directly into my eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my head before everything dulled. I felt weak, tired. How did he do this to me? I slumped down onto the ground, Lalna's arms tight around me. I couldn't hear what he was shouting, everything numb and distorted. Soon Honeydew's shouting joined Lalna's, as far as I could tell. My ears were ringing. Everything was becoming black. Why me? Why was I special? Any of the other three would've been more useful unconscious, so why me? I didn't get any answers for now, my consciousness slipping away...

* * *

Falling. I felt like I was falling endlessly, over and over. Dropped from the same point, repeating the falling over and over, never hitting the ground. What am I feeling? Death? I don't understand. What's happening?

"Sjin? Oh Sjin." I could hear my name but...whose voice was it? I couldn't tell, my eyes refusing to open. "Come on Sjin. Aren't you going to wake up?" I wish I could, but still I couldn't stop. The falling continued and my eyes stayed shut. "Sjin? Sjin, come on!" "Don't be like this, Sjin!" "Sjin!" The voices merged and overlapped, beginning to hurt my head. Damn...shut up... Suddenly my eyes shot open, seeing a scene I didn't want to see. Rythian was pinned down on the ground, taint wounds on his body again. Lalna still had his arms around me, as my brain began to recognise noise again, the ringing fading. I could hear him whispering to me, telling me it'd be ok. Honeydew was shouting at his former best friend, trying to stop him. I couldn't just let it end, but my body was fragile and weak. I had no energy to speak, let alone stand. I rest my head on Lalna's shoulder, who blinked when he noticed I was awake.

"You're ok. I'm relieved." He smiled. I nodded, watching Xephos and Rythian with sad eyes. "Rythian has been overpowered." Lalna explained. "It happened too fast...I couldn't really see what happened. Clashing of swords, each matching the others moves perfectly. It's like they've done this before. Maybe Xephos, the REAL Xephos, and Rythian used to spar?" He suggested. I winced as a cry escaped from Rythian's body. The taint sword was stabbed right through his stomach, Xephos twisting it to create more pain.

"_**You lose, Enderborn.**_" He growled. Rythian glared at the embodiment, slowly raising his hand. I could see his Ender aura, as I decided to call it, begin to build. Xephos smirked, clenching one of his claws around Rythian's hand. More cries came from the Enderborn, as the purple blood began to seep from his hand. "_**Oh, why waste time trying to resist? You couldn't ACTUALLY ever beat me!**_" The taint laughed at Rythian, crushing his hand. The cries went silent. "_**But...neither can I change you. So you are useless to me.**_" The ring of the taint sword was the last thing he heard. I couldn't watch, Lalna also shielding my eyes. The squelch of blood was bad enough; I even felt some on my hand. I glanced over at Honeydew, whose face had traces of the Enderborn. His eyes were wide and scared. I would have been surprised if he WASN'T. We were all scared. Lalna once said the 'Mother' didn't want to kill anyone._ Twice_ he was proven wrong. This new form of the taint didn't take any prisoners. Either you were on its side, or no side. "_**Now...would you all rather DIE, and join that pitiful Enderborn, or would you rather join me?**_" We were stunned, Xephos now standing in front of us. His wings blocked most of the sunlight out, chilling us in a few moments. None of us moved or said a word. The embodiment moved back, the sunlight hitting our skin again. "_**...Well? If you don't join me...you WILL die...**_"

"No." I looked at Honeydew, eyes wide. "I'll never join you." His and Xephos' gazes met, no friendship held between them anymore. Well, not with this tainted version. "When we were fighting Israphel did we join him?! No! We didn't just give up! I won't **betray** Xephos like that!" The dwarf glared at the embodiment. "You can take that taint sword, and shove it right up your-" His words were cut short as Lalna suddenly pulled us both back, away from the taint.

"Thanks Honeydew. You distracted him for long enough so that I could do this!" Lalna pointed what looked like a type of gun at Xephos. The creature narrowed its eyes, wings flapping once. "Stay back or you're dead!" Lalna warned. I didn't really know what Lalna had done, but I guessed he managed to get the cure into the gun...somehow. It was handy having a scientist around with you every now and again. Xephos stepped back, before he smirked.

"_**You don't know it won't hurt your friend. I know what it did to the taint before. You don't know it won't affect your poor little 'Xephos' if I don't leave him.**_" Huh. That was the first time it had referred to itself as a different being. Had Xephos' alien DNA messed the taint up? There was no mention of a 'Mother'; neither was Xephos still one talking. I noticed Lalna flinch slightly when the taint pointed out the flaw. It was true – they hadn't been able to test it on a live infected substance. "_**Do you have the guts to try it out?**_"

I could see Lalna's hands shaking. Apparently he didn't. Unless he suddenly just pulls the trigger, I doubt he will. His hands slowly begin to lower, a smirk appearing on the embodiment's face. "_**There's a good boy.**_" It mocked and taunted Lalna. I was about to reach for the gun when the dwarf took it before I could. He held it steady as it pointed at his friend.

"He might not, but I do. If you can access Xephos' memories, you know I'm not fucking around." Honeydew explained. Xephos glared at Honeydew, taking a few steps back. I gently put my arms around Lalna, comforting him. I glanced at Honeydew, wondering if he was really doing the right thing. What if it DID hurt Xephos?

"_**Why aren't you doing it, then? Why wait?**_" The creature hissed. The dwarf took this as an invitation, smirking. He moved closer to the taint as he shot the gun. It had a bullet like any normal gun, but inside the bullet was the cure. The bullet went straight into Xephos, a small amount of tainted blood exploding from the wound. He stumbled back, holding the wound. "_**At least someone had the guts to do it!**_" He ripped the bullet out from his chest, dropping it on the ground. The three of us watched in dismay, as the cure seemed to have no effect. Lalna hid his face against my chest, feeling disheartened, as Honeydew lowered his arm. The embodiment made two steps, before it suddenly fell onto one knee. I blinked, hearing it groan. The wings dissolved into the air, Xephos breathing heavily. His hair covered his face, so I couldn't tell if that was getting any better, but other physical signs of taint were disappearing. Honeydew rushed over to his friend, holding him in his embrace. I watched the two, feeling a glimmer of hope form in me. Maybe...maybe we could save them all. Lalna glanced over at Xephos and Honeydew, his eyes wide. His arm was outstretched towards the two.

"H-Honeydew, **wait**!"


	8. I Will End You (Hoot!)

A/N: I guess I don't need a break after all ;) Uploads will continue as normal (Around 5:30pm GMT/UTC, a chapter each day). Hope you enjoy it! Feel free to suggest things in reviews or PMs too. I'll reply, honest :)

* * *

It was too late. Xephos' eyes glanced into Honeydew's, a smirk visible on his lips, before he grabbed the dwarf's arms. The taint moved as quickly as it did along the ground. I couldn't see Honeydew's face as he changed, holding Lalna close as I stepped back from the two. There was only one positive thought I got from this. At least they were together again.

"The cure...d-didn't it...?" I started. I then realised what the cure did. It didn't get rid of it completely, only melting PART of the taint. The rest was just REPELLED. Even though he was wounded, half of the pain was just an act! "D-Damn it! It tricked us!" I watched Xephos stand, the dwarf still at his feet. A part of me thought that the dwarf might be dead, but I could still see the slight rise and fall of his body as he breathed. I wondered if the tainted needed air, or if it was just to keep the host alive.

"_**Heh...didn't you ever expect that? After all...I thought you realised the taint is 'sophisticated'?**_"I blinked. I...did think that at one point. How could he possibly know that? Maybe when I became unconscious? _He scanned my mind then? _No, it couldn't have. I continued backing away, until I realised the taint began approaching from behind, being led by our other 'friends'. We were trapped. Lalna and I stood nervously. I glanced at Honeydew when I watched him stand. He...seemed normal. Even when he turned to face us, he seemed less affected by it than the others. Maybe because he was infected by a weakened form of taint. That seemed the most plausible at this point, and I didn't feel like trying to come up with other conclusions right now. The dwarf we previously knew to be Honeydew was gone, though. His eyes were empty, hollow. His being was taken from him, being left as this shell. I wanted to destroy it. Every last drop I could find. _I would end it!_

"**Shut up!"** I shouted, my voice loud and clear. "I'm going to destroy you! Whatever it takes, I will _end_ you!" I clenched my hand into a fist. In this sudden outburst, I didn't notice Lalna's shocked expression. I suppose anyone would have been - I'm not usually the 'outburst' type of guy. But I couldn't stand it anymore. I HAD to do something. I HAD to stop the taint, whatever it took. For a moment I thought I saw Xephos smirking...but there was no time to dwell. Especially not when I heard a familiar 'hoot'. The two of us looked up, seeing a large Mr Owl hovering above us. How we didn't see it before baffled me. On his back was Lomadia, the Owl Queen, and Nilesy, the Pool Master. I also have no idea where I came up with those names. I wrapped one arm around Lalna tighter, before I jumped up and grabbed Lomadia's hand. She and Nilesy pulled us both up onto the large owl. All the tainted except Xephos and the newly turned Honeydew tried to get to us, but none succeeded. Lomadia then told Mr Owl to fly away, which he did. I glanced back at the tainted ones, who had calmed down now. They watched with unblinking eyes, especially Alsmiffy as he had no eyes, but only one caught my gaze for more than a moment. Xephos... I doubt I'll forget him now.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying in silence, I finally decided to start a conversation. It wasn't really windy, so we could talk easily to each other. My arm was firmly around Lalna so he wouldn't accidently fall off, seeing as he seemed tired. That's all he needed right now - to fall to his death.

"So how did you find us?" Lomadia glanced back at us, smiling.

"A little bird told me." She winked. "But, seriously, how hard would it be to work out? That taint stuff has been going wild EVERYWHERE. Nilesy heard some rumours in a town we were in. Rumours about Rythian and Lalna creating a 'cure'. Well, they said 'Enderborn' and 'Scientist', so who else would it be? Though, it was a little hard to believe at first." She explained. Lalna glanced at his hands, staying close to me. "...I guess it's just a rumour?"

"It DID work." Lalna interjected. "Just...not as we hoped. We HAVE been creating a cure, and we even used it on Xephos." He explained quietly. Lomadia paid close attention to this. "It hasn't hurt him in any way, but the taint was weakened. Not completely destroyed, as we hoped, but part was melted." Lalna continued. Lomadia sighed with relief, turning back to face the way we were flying. I noticed one of her hands moving to her chest. I assumed it was around the pendant Xephos had previously given her. I just hoped we could save him. If not for the world's sake, but for **hers**. I glanced back at Nilesy, who gently pushed his glasses back onto his face. He looked like he would any other day – just typical Nilesy. Lalna and I were sat between Lomadia, at the front, and Nilesy at the back.

"So how did you come about these rumours?" I asked curiously. Nilesy laughed, leaning closer to my ear before he replied.

"That's my secret, Sjin. I have a way of getting information out of people." He winked. I sighed. That was truly enlightening..._NOT_. "Who knew those villagers were so easy to..." Nilesy stopped when he realised I was still listening. "A-Anyway, you two have had a rough time, huh?" He smiled, trying to cover up his little slip. I nodded, glancing at Lalna. His wounds had mostly healed, apart from his eye. But only I knew it wasn't healed, since he only let me see under his goggles. It was another way of showing our bond... I sighed before I answered, glancing at Nilesy again.

"You can say that again."

"You two have—

"**Shut up**, Nilesy." I rolled my eyes. Of course Nilesy would take that _literally_. "But this last week...a lot has happened to us." I held my friend close, noticing the rise and fall of his body as he slept. This caused a smile to form on my face. I made sure to keep a good hold of him now, knowing he was asleep. I didn't exactly want him falling off after everything. Then I explained what had happened to us to Nilesy and Lomadia, as I assumed they hadn't heard the full story or only fragments.

"Bloody hell, you two _have_ gone through a lot." Nilesy gasped after hearing everything. "You've seen people be tainted and others...die. You've been through so much pain and suffering." He murmured. I nodded. It was true – I couldn't exactly deny it. "But, we've got a plan." He added. This last comment caught my attention.

"You do?" This was interesting. What could they have planned? They didn't have any way to fight the taint. Well, not that I knew of. The only way we did was combining science with Rythian's DNA, but now he was dead too...

"Do you remember Ridge?" I blinked. Of course I knew Ridgedog. Who DIDN'T know the demi-god? I nodded, wondering what their plan was. "Well, he should have an idea of how we can destroy the taint. He is very knowledgeable, after all." Lomadia explained. "Well, more idea than anyone else does now." She shrugged. I remembered back to Rythian's death. It was just as violent, if not more, than Djh3max's. At least his was quick. Rythian...suffered. I shivered, glancing around to try and distract myself.

"That makes sense...I assume you know where he is then?" I asked. "I mean, you know how he is, and how he can be." I pointed out. Nilesy nodded. "Good. I guess that's where we're going now?" Nilesy nodded again. "Great." I murmured. The wind calmed me, as I closed my eyes. I just let the world go by for a few moments. Moments of peace. Huh...it was almost like it was a dream. I'd just wake back up surrounded by taint...

"We shouldn't take that long to get there." Lomadia interrupted my thoughts. I opened my eyes as I listened. "Mr Owl can fly pretty fast now. He's a good owl." She stroked her owl friend, who gave a 'hoot' of appreciation. I let a smile form on my face – the first 'true' smile in a while. The more I realised it...the more I noticed not _everything_ had changed. "And Ridge is expecting us. After we found out where you were, he told us to find you and bring you to him. I believe Lalna's science will be invaluable in this cure creation." She continued. I glanced down at my sleeping friend, not being able to resist running my hand through his hair. I kept the unconscious body close, nodding.

"He's invaluable..." I murmured. When I noticed Lomadia raise an eyebrow at me, I faked a cough before I glanced away. My face felt a little red, just as before when Rythian mentioned how I felt about Lalna. Lomadia smiled, facing straight ahead again.

"Nice save (!)" Nilesy whispered from behind me, mocking me. I was almost tempted to elbow him in the ribs or something, but I thought that, being Nilesy, he'd manage to fall off or something. So, I just opted for a glare instead. That seemed to do the trick.

A lot of the rest of the trip was in silence. Apart from when Lalna woke up, nobody said a word. Lomadia was concentrating on the route while Nilesy decided against talking to me again, just in case he pissed me off and I actually did push him off. When Lalna woke up, I explained what we had talked about. I watched him raise an eyebrow, before he nodded.

"Of course! Ridge would know what to do!" He clenched his hand into a fist. "Why didn't I think of that? Then...t-then..." I noticed him falter, pulling him closer. Maybe he felt guilty for Rythian's death, and the infection of Honeydew? I wished I could help him but...in these situations, most of the time only you can help yourself. "Ridge...oh Notch, I hope he can help." Lalna murmured. I nodded, glancing up at Lomadia when she spoke.

"We're almost at Ridge's mansion." _Mansion?_ When did this happen? I never realised Ridge owned a MANSION. Though...I guess it's not THAT implausible, as he is a demi-god. But when Lomadia said 'mansion'...it was a complete **understatement**.


	9. Ridgedog's 'Mansion' (Sunset Memories)

Mr Owl landed in front of the 'mansion', according to Lomadia. I guess it's the only word to describe how large it was. Nothing else really came to mind, but it seemed a lot larger than any mansion I could imagine. Maybe palace could describe it? I watched as the demi-god floated down from his balcony on the second floor to greet us. The four of us stood, with Lalna half hanging onto me, in front of Ridgedog. He was wearing his usual attire, making him always stand out from the rest of us.

"Ah, welcome! I see you managed to find them, Lomadia!" He exclaimed. Nilesy's eyes widened as his mouth dropped. I couldn't help but let a little smirk form on my face as I saw the Scotsman's expression. There was a part of me that felt sorry for him, but it was overpowered by my naughty side.

"B-But—"

"It's good to see you two again." Ridge had completely ignored Nilesy's protests, standing in front of Lalna and I. "It's been much too long. It's a shame we couldn't have met under better circumstances." His usual happy demeanour faded for a split second. It quickly returned as he continued. "Well, come in! Let's take a seat inside, shall we?" He led the way in, hovering just above the ground. I used to be jealous of him, and think he was a show off. Now I just accepted it, like he was just a part of nature. Lomadia followed Ridge first, as I helped Lalna inside. Nilesy was at the back, still muttering that it was him who actually found out where we were. Inside was just as grand as the outside. I felt like I was in heaven – mahogany _EVERYWHERE_. I didn't realise the demi-god had such good taste! Or it was the architect. Though, that word -architect - only filled me with pain now. He led the four of us into a room to the back of the main entrance, sitting in a single armchair. Lomadia sat in another, while Lalna, Nilesy and I sat on the remaining sofa. I didn't mind being close to Lalna. Maybe I was falling for him...? "So, can you explain what's happened?" I glanced at Ridge when I heard his voice. He was looking directly at me.

"Well..." For what must be the third or fourth time I explained my journey. I also added in Lalna's tale too, just since it would be more convenient. I tried to skim over the deaths, but I kept stuttering each time I remembered one, or if it was a bad memory. "I think Xephos was going to attack us, but Lomadia and Nilesy saved us in time." I heard a hoot from outside, smiling slightly. "Oh, and of course, Mr Owl!" The owl, now back to his regular size, squeezed in through a window and perched on Lomadia's shoulder. Ridge was deep in thought as he listened, nodding occasionally to show he heard. He leaned back in the armchair, his fingertips pressed together in front of his face.

"I see..." He stared at the ceiling as he continued to think. "It's a shame. Xephos is such a nice guy." Ridge murmured quietly, but we all heard it. Everyone knew the demi-god had a soft spot for the spaceman. He then sat up, looking at the four, well five if you include Mr Owl, of us. "I have been researching the taint for a while now, even before the outbreak. I somehow knew something like this could happen." He started. For some reason his voice captured me, creating a clear image in my mind. "The taint was originally from the Nether. When the first ever Nether portal was created, it allowed part of the taint to slip through. Now, it couldn't taint anything then, as it was not _adapted_ to this realm. Over the years...it has developed and adapted. It has taken a long time, yes, but it could then survive in this world." I could picture all of this. A Nether portal... taint spilling out into this world...it melting like it did with Lalna and Rythian's cure...the years of waiting, growing, adapting... "Once it could survive in our world, it could infect creatures. Starting off with small things, like chickens or sheep, soon...it moved onto people." I blinked, our tainted friends appearing clearly in my mind. I shivered, clenching my hands into fists. Ridge stopped for a moment, noticing my change. I just nodded as a signal to continue. "At first, like the land, it couldn't infect people for long. But it could learn. Every time it infected a person, it would remember the biological code, DNA, and try to copy it. The taint wanted a form, _at first_. Instead it settled for infecting, going straight to the brain." He continued, hardly seeming to stop for breaths. I guess he didn't need them...? "It figured out that it would be easier to infect the brain than to copy the DNA of various creatures. So that's what it did. It can infect other areas of a creature too. For example, Nano." I noticed Lalna sit up more when the demi-god mentioned Nano. "Her body was visibly tainted after she had fallen in. It could just be a consequence of being controlled, but the more the taint has control of BEFORE the brain, the easier it is TO control something." I began to notice the ticking of a clock, glancing at the fireplace. There was no fire lit, but on top stood a clock. A clock with no hands...? It only caused me to become more cautious of the time we had left, which was dwindling away.

"Have you figured out how to fight the taint?" Lomadia asked. She was concerned for Xephos, her lover. Why wouldn't she? She had seen what the taint had done to him, so she was even more determined to fight it and get him back. "Lalna combined his magic with Rythian's Ender DNA and that seemed to do something." She explained. Lalna nodded, taking a capsule out of the gun. There were only a few drops of the cure in there, though it wasn't really a cure anyway. It was more like a repellent than a cure. Ridge shifted his gaze from the owl lady to the scientist in my arms. He floated over, taking the capsule from Lalna. He looked at the liquid, dipping one finger into it. The demi-god looked closely at the liquid, even sniffing it. Huh...I guess he had some kind of enhanced senses or something?

"Hmm...This would have destroyed the primitive type of taint." He concluded. "But...it has become very enhanced and sophisticated. This cure will need to be even stronger. And with the Enderborn gone...that will be hard to accomplish." I saw Lalna's heartbroken expression. He had spent days working on this, just to be told it doesn't work. I held his hand gently, glancing at Ridge. I then realised something about when he spoke.

"You said...hard to accomplish?" I repeated. "So, it is not impossible?" Ridge looked at me, shaking his head.

"No. It is not impossible." He replied. This made Lalna's mood brighten a little. He wasn't a failure, like he thought he was. "As I said, I had an idea that something like this COULD occur. So, I myself have been trying to develop my own cure. I can use this as a basis for which I expand on. Lalna, would you care to help me?" Ridge asked. Lalna nodded, feeling more optimistic.

"So what do Sjin, Lomadia and I do, Ridge?" The Scotsman asked. "Do we just sit around, waiting?" This caused Ridge to laugh, shaking his head.

"No, Nilesy. You three have a bigger role to play than that." He placed the capsule in a safe container before he turned back to us. "You three are going...on an adventure!" The three of us blinked.

"Adventure?" I asked. Ridge motioned for us to follow, as he flew out of the room. We quickly followed the demi-god, wondering what this 'adventure' would be. He was quite cryptic at times, but that's just how he was. Ridge continued to fly as we followed him. When we got to the back of the mansion, my eyes widened. The garden was the same size, if not larger, than the mansion itself. Parts looked unused, but still somehow beautiful. There was no taint. Actually, there hadn't been taint around Ridge's place anywhere that I saw. Just as it realised Rythian was a threat, did it realise Ridge was too? Had he tried to face the taint before? These questions ran through my head as we stood, overlooking the garden. At least something was normal, or _right_, in the world. I kept on needing those constant reminders, or I might lose myself. I might...become like _them_. Ridge beckoned us to follow, landing in the middle of the garden. From when we overlooked the area, I could tell it was split into four main areas. Flowers, trees, crops and 'other' - I couldn't really tell what the last area was used for. In the centre was a large fountain, the water glistening in the fading sunlight. Sunset. I glanced west, seeing the large star on the horizon. "Lalna." I whispered. He glanced at me, before looked at what I was looking at. He smiled, nodding. "Just like old times, right?" I asked.

"...Yeah. Just like old times."

* * *

A/N: I can write a chapter without hurting anyone :D Yay! I guess all things need a little break from action/depressing things. And I seem to be developing a little SjinXLalna (Is it Sjina? Lalnin? Sjilna? To me, Sjina sounds the best) Though, how could I not, as in the beginning it's Lalna saving Sjin and all they've been through... It'll probably just be a close friendship, not a full love relationship. I dunno. I haven't quite decided yet ;)


	10. Adventure?

The others waited as Lalna and I watched the sun. They also watched it too, apart from Ridge. He seemed to be content with floating around his fountain. He gently ran his hand through the water, a little spray hitting the four of us. Nilesy glanced back at Ridge, a look on annoyance on his face for a split second. That was before he remembered the power Ridge had. He decided it was just one of his ways of having fun, shrugging it off. Ridge stood on top of the fountain as we turned to face him.

"So, adventure?" He asked, winking. "See, I think you three should go around to the various bases you've all created and try to find some supplies." He explained. This...was the adventure? Picking up random crap from various locations? "Oh, don't look so excited now, Sjin!" I could tell he was mocking me. "Look, this is important. Lalna and I will need whatever you can find. I mean, the Jaffa Factory hasn't been touched in years! Who knows what was left there? I suggest you start there, first." He explained.

"Right...Girl Gui—I mean, Honeydew Inc.'s Jaffa Factory. Alright." I nodded. I glanced at Lomadia and Nilesy, who also seemed to be ok with the idea. Although it seemed like it would take years to reach it, at least we had a job to do now. That's when Ridge proved me wrong. He gave each of us a flying ring. They were a little old and outdated, but they still did the trick. This made me wonder if Ridge used one...but I couldn't see one on him. "Where did you find these, Ridge?" I asked curiously. Ridge twirled before he shrugged.

"I just kept them, I guess. For an occasion like this!" He smiled. He was always so happy. It confused me, from time to time. I slipped the flying ring onto my wrist before I looked at Lalna. I felt sad, even though I'd see him again. I guess because we've been on this journey together...now we were going separate ways for now. Lalna gave me a gentle hug before he let go.

"Don't get yourself killed now." He smiled. I pulled him in for a second embrace, gently moving his goggles off his eyes. Those eyes that sparkled back at me... I smiled, gently rubbing under his bruised eye with my thumb. Soon it would heal, and they would look even more handsome.

"I don't plan on it." I placed the goggles back over his eyes, as I could see he was about to cry. We then separated from each other as I joined Lomadia and Nilesy. "You two ready to go?" I asked. The two nodded. We turned to face the demi-god and scientist. They both wore smiles on their faces. I smiled back, before the three of us took to the skies. While Lalna and I were having our moment, Ridge had told Lomadia where to go. He didn't bother telling Nilesy, as he'd just get us lost anyway. I glanced back at the ground, watching the two fade into the distance. This trip will be tough. I can feel it.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"If you ask that one more time...!" I wanted to punch Nilesy so badly. I even knew he was doing it to piss me off. "No! We're not there yet! If we were, WHY WOULD WE STILL BE FLYING?!" I replied, near enough shouting it at him. It seems my temper was beginning to disappear. I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing at Lomadia. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"There's no need to be fighting each other when we need to fight the taint." She pointed out. As always, Lomadia was right. She had her womanly intuition for this, and she was more thoughtful. Though, that didn't mean she couldn't kick ass if she wanted to. "Anyway, I don't think it's that much further." She added, glancing at Nilesy. For some reason, even though it wasn't a glare, Nilesy didn't bother me anymore. We flew together, soon seeing the large factory ahead. "See? Just like I said." The three of us landed in front of the factory. It was overgrown and overrun by various plants and trees. All the buildings were buried, with only the signs poking above ground.

"Wow. Those plants sure took over quick enough." Nilesy murmured. I moved closer to the factory before I stopped. Something was...off. I quickly grabbed Nilesy before he walked forward. "Hey! What's that for?" He asked. I glanced around again, still feeling something.

"I feel...a magical presence..." Practicing magic with Lalna came in handy. I was beginning to be able to sense magic. Lomadia nodded. She felt it too. I knew she was practicing magic! "We should dig in from the side, not the front. I think there's a teleportation field." I continued, as I began mining into the side. Lomadia and Nilesy soon joined me before we made a large enough hole in the wall. I lead the way, being followed by the other two. Inside was just as overgrown as the outside. "Geez...who knew a couple of years could do THIS?!" I muttered. "Well, let's just get the supplies and get back out. We don't want to be staying here _too_ long." The three of us split up, choosing different levels. Nilesy stayed on the ground floor, Lomadia went on the second, and I went straight to the pent house. It seemed the least changed level. There were a few mushrooms scattered around the room and vines on the walls. Apart from that, everything was unchanged, if not just tattered from time. I walked over to Honeydew's car bed, smiling a little as I ran my hand along the fabric. It was old and dirty, but it still held memories. I could almost imagine the little dwarf sleeping in there... I noticed the hot tub, walking over. There was water inside, but I imagined it was stone cold by now. I didn't have time to test it anyway. I had to find supplies. For Lalna... The cold air hit my bare back, freezing me slightly. I shivered, glancing at the open wall. There_ she_ stood. I instinctively jumped. Why was she here?

"...Sjin. I've been looking for you." She didn't sound possessed or evil. Just...normal Nano. "Where's Lalna? He's not hurt, is he?" She moved towards me, and I moved back. The taint had gone, but something told me she wasn't safe. I didn't want to be lulled into thinking she was 'ok' before she betrayed me. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sjin. I promise." Another step forward, another step back. Another step both ways. Then my back pressed against the wall.

"S-Stay back, Nano!" I stuttered, my voice quiet. When she kept moving, I repeated it but louder. "I said stay back!" The sword easily slides out from its sheath as I grip the handle. I hold it out in front of me, my hands shaking a little. This time she does stop. "L-Look...you're not ok. The taint still h-has you..." I whispered. Nano sighed, running her hand through her black hair. It falls in front of one side of her face, leaving one eye watching me. Her mouth was set into a slight frown, watching me with her dull eye.

"How do you know that?" She asked. "You're just guessing. Being irrational." She murmured. The blade in my hand dipped slightly. Maybe she was ok...

"...How were you cured, then?" I asked hesitantly. "I mean...we've tried so many times..."

"It let me go." This set me off. My fear and hesitance quickly changed to anger.

"Tch, like you think I'd believe that!" I replied, angry. I knew, deep inside, that the taint was just using her. This pissed me off. "Why would it just want to let you go? It needs you. It wants EVERYTHING. Why would it just make it more difficult to have that?" I asked, my voice rising with each word. Anger and hate lined every single one. "Just stop trying to mess with me already!" In the end I was shouting. That's when I noticed the smirk on Nano's face. Just like Xephos had. I blinked, confused. 'Do they...want me to be angry?' I thought, my anger faltering. 'Why would that help...?' Nano began to back away, the taint materializing onto her skin. I knew it. She WAS still under the taint's influence.

"Come kill me, then. If you're so angry at me, **kill me**!" She retorted. A sudden rush of anger filled my body. Finally, this is my chance to kill it. Destroy the taint... My arm moved up, with the sword firmly in my grasp. I had no hesitation now. My gaze turned into a glare, running towards the very thing I hated. The taint. I would end it. I promised.

"Sjin, no!"

* * *

A/N: I just realised what I did. When I wrote 'This trip will be tough', I had no idea that I was then going to write the scene above. It fits so well...and I didn't even plan it! I love when stuff like that happens. Also this is getting so much love! It's amazing! Thanks everyone :D


	11. Sjin is dead

The sword clattered to the ground, a soft thud heard after it. My hands were shaking. What have I done? I could barely look at the unmoving figure, the red blood pooling around her. I...I killed her. Why...? Why did I kill her? HOW could I kill her? Lomadia had rushed to Nano's side, cradling her body. I just stumbled back, falling onto the floor. Nilesy watched from the other side of the room, an unreadable expression on his face. He only looked at me for a moment, but I wish he didn't. It brought the weight of what I had just done crushing even further down on me. She didn't deserve this. Again I ask myself, Why? Why did I kill her? Oh Notch, what will I tell Lalna? He'll hate me! My thoughts were broken by Lomadia's voice. She had started talking to me, but I couldn't recognise words anymore, not now. I pulled my knees close as I rest my face against them. Why couldn't I be in her position? I would die a thousand times over just to save her. I felt something on my shoulder, pulling away.

"Leave me alone." I managed to mumble. My face was moved away from my knees by the Scotsman. "Are you deaf? I said** leave me alone!**" I growled. Nilesy sat beside me, shaking his head. Why was I becoming so angry, so _aggressive_?

"Sjin...you need to control this. _Overcome_ it." He explained. "You can't let this anger get the better of you." He looked me in the eyes. Something about his expression suggested they were wrong. They weren't my eyes. I slowly drag myself over to the hot tub. The water was still enough to see my reflection. No. Just as Nilesy showed through expression, these were not my eyes. Filled with pain and sorrow and horror. These were not the loveable Sjin's eyes. They were eyes of a murderer. Clouded with darkness and blood. These were my new eyes. The new way I saw the world. Through anger and hate.

"H-How...?" I glanced back at Nilesy. "H-How do I overcome it...?" I asked quietly. My body was shaking and I didn't even try to stop it. Nilesy slowly moved towards me, sitting beside my shaking form. I could hear faint sobs from Lomadia, which made me feel even worse. There was a brief moment of silence as Nilesy thought of a reply. Even Lomadia was quiet.

"...I don't know." He replied. _Brilliant_. "Start by working out what angers you." He started. I thought for a moment but I didn't need to. The taint was what infuriated me the most. Now it was moved higher on my list of hatred – it MADE me kill Nano. ...No. That wasn't quite right. **I** killed Nano. It didn't force me. It PROVOKED me. It knew how much I hated it, and used that as a way for me to kill my friend. Damn it...it was like I was its pawn, just a puppet. "Whoa, easy. I can tell you're already getting worked up." I blinked. I was? "I think I can guess what angers you. So...we need to try and... Lessen the anger. Or, change it in a way so you can't be provoked." Nilesy explained. "So, think about the taint, but try and control the anger you feel."

"Alright." I feel sceptical, closing my eyes. Instantly Nano's unmoving body was there. I clenched my hands into fists. Nano...why? I tried to touch her, to reach out, but she kept moving away. There it was. My anger, my hate. It was returning. I took a deep breath, holding it for a moment, before exhaling.

"That's it...nice and slow..." I opened my eyes, looking at Nilesy. I slowly stood up, holding the right side of my face with my hand. I felt horrible. The worst I've ever felt in my life. Why _wouldn't_ I feel like this, though? I just killed one of my closest friends...

"We'd...better get back to getting supplies." I whispered. Nilesy nodded, heading downstairs to check the lower levels. I let my gaze fall onto Lomadia and Nano. I slowly walk over, standing above the two. "...I'm sorry...Nano." The words had to be forced, even though I truly meant it. Lomadia didn't look up at me, but I knew she wasn't angry. I decided to leave the two alone, making my way down to a different level.

* * *

We all met on the ground level. Lomadia buried Nano outside, and then we left. There was no other reason to be here, now. I suggested we made our way back to Ridge and Lalna, but Nilesy pointed out it would be more efficient to visit Sipsco first. This did make more sense, as our compound wasn't all that far from Honeydew Inc. I just hope this time it's not as gruesome as what happened at the Jaffa Factory. This time we decide to stay as a group. I knew it was because they wanted to help me, but if I wasn't how I was, they wouldn't NEED to help me. If only I were better...

"Ugh! The pool looks like shit!" Nilesy held his nose as he muttered. We decided to move on quickly from the pool so we weren't all sick. "I guess that's what happens when you leave it for two years." He added. We searched the pool boy interview room, finding little things we didn't already have or things we didn't need. As I hoped, searching Sipsco was easier and less pain filled than searching Honeydew Inc. Instead of pain I managed to think of the memories Sips and I made here that made me happy. No tainted friends came to us, and the three of us were glad for it. _Especially_ me. If someone had come...I might have just broken down. When we had finished, our inventories were pretty much full so we decided to make our way back. On the way back, I repeatedly thought about Nano. I couldn't stop myself from reliving that one moment. The shout as I ran the sword straight through her. The split second the taint truly disappeared from her – the slight smile on her lips. She didn't blame me. Only a girl like her could forgive me for killing her. I would never understand why she did. And now I could never ask. Every now and again Nilesy snapped me out of my thoughts, saying how depressed I looked. I wouldn't say anything, soon being lost in my thoughts about Nano again. Lomadia had to guide me; otherwise I would have just kept flying in the same direction forever. Her mouth was moving, but I just heard noise. Not words. I wasn't really paying attention to anything anyway. My guilt was _consuming _me...and I just let it happen. Again, I saw the look in Lomadia's eyes when Nilesy saw mine. That these were no longer my eyes. Or I was no longer Sjin. Only one could be true. Am I still Sjin? Or am I now someone darker? I guess that is the question I need to find the answer to.

* * *

Ridge came to greet us when we returned, but he barely said any words. He could see the look on all three of our faces, so he decided to keep quiet for once. He explained briefly that there was little progress being made. We piled all of our resources into one, and Ridge quickly took them to the researching area – where I presumed Lalna was. Ridge told Lomadia and Nilesy to go search Lalna's old castle, if they could, while I stayed. He sat me in the longue area again in one of the chairs. He brought another over in front of me, sitting opposite. I just let him do what he wanted. Ridge was looking into my dull eyes, checking various things I didn't really understand why. He held my shaking hands, as I continued to watch him with minimal attention. When he started talking, I didn't understand what he said. He repeated the question again. This time I heard it.

"What happened?" I didn't want to reply. I looked down at my hands, seeing blood stained on them. I rubbed them together, trying to get it off even though it wasn't there. Ridge noticed every movement I made. He quickly concluded what happened. "You killed Nano." I winced, closing my eyes. There she was again. Fuck...just leave me alone, Nano! "Sjin, listen to me..."

"I'm not Sjin." My new eyes shot open. The demi-god flinched. Huh, that was new. "I **CAN'T** be Sjin. Not the nice, kind farmer. I am NOT that." I replied. He leaned back in his chair, listening. "How... How can I be Sjin if I am a murderer? How can I be Sjin if I killed the one he had feelings for?" I whispered. "I CAN'T be. I'm not this 'Sjin' you talk of. He doesn't exist anymore. **Sjin is** **dead**."


	12. Trigger (Experiment)

"...You know that's a lie." I blinked, glaring at the laid-back demi-god.

"How can you know that?!" I shouted, clenching my hands around the arms of the chair. "I'm the one who killed Nano! I'm the one who was provoked into killing one of my closest friends!" Something was wet on my cheeks, but I didn't have long to think about it. I was enraged. How could he possibly think that I am Sjin?!

"...Nano was your friend. Isn't that proof enough?" These words hit me hard, winding me. How words could do that I had no idea, but I had no breath to shout anymore. I just leaned back into the chair, feeling tired. "No, Sjin would have not killed someone in normal circumstances. But, these aren't exactly normal circumstances, are they?" His voice captured me again. It made everything seem normal, somehow. I slowly shook my head. A word popped into my brain and I instantly said it.

"Lalna..." I murmured. "What about...Lalna?" I asked. The smile on Ridge's face both comforts me and worries me.

"Don't worry about him. I'll talk to him about it." Ridge replied. He then took my hands in his own. "You are Sjin. If you keep denying that then you will truly lose yourself, and become like the taint." I flinched. I...I felt this before. I needed reminding that I'm not _them_. This time it was just harder to accept - Harder to accept the fact that I am not 'evil'. Though I hardly believed that myself, I guess at least Ridgedog believed in me. I looked straight into the demi-god's eyes. They seemed to sparkle in a different way to Lalna's. Not with beauty, but with more wisdom than any mortal could have. I mouthed 'Thank you', as I could not make sounds. He nodded, before he left me to sit alone. I closed my eyes, trying to dismiss her unconscious, cold body from my thoughts.

* * *

As always, my sleep was full of nightmares. Each more gruesome than the last. It was like a timeline of the events that happened in the last week, or so. The most vivid being Nano's death. I tossed and turned as I tried to sleep, but as I reached the moment I killed her, I would wake. I was left alone in that room. Alone through the night, until the next morning. I was curled up on the floor, digging my fingers into my scalp. My eyes wide as I stared ahead, not really noticing what was there. I didn't even notice when the door opened, my body still shaking. I doubt that shake will ever leave me now. I felt a touch on my hand, instantly slapping it away.

"Sjin...it's ok." I looked at the voice's owner. I almost didn't recognise Lalna. Not because he had change, though. It was because I was losing myself. I was losing my friends..._Sjin's_ friends. His body was soon pressed gently against mine, my head now in his lap. "You're ok." He murmured. The feeling of anger almost made me pull away. Why did I feel angry at him? The scientist had done nothing. Maybe because I wanted him to be angry at me.

"...I-I killed her, Lalna." I whispered. My voice was shaky and strained. "I'm...s-sorry." Tears yet again dampened my cheeks, as I gazed up at the scientist. He had removed his goggles, so I could see his true eyes underneath. They continued to sparkle just how I remembered them. Those comforting eyes...

"It's...ok." Lalna murmured, his hand running through my tattered mess of hair. "Sjin...I could have done the same thing." I looked at him with confusion. He could've killed Nano? "Anger does that to a person. It scrambles their thoughts, messing them up. If I became angry like that, I wouldn't have thought twice. Hell, remember the Tekkit War? I didn't seem angry, but inside I was. I was angry at you; at Rythian...I just masked it." He explained slowly. I slowly sit up, feeling his arms around my shoulders.

"How can you control anger, though? It's just a basic trait of people, isn't it?"

"Yes. Normal anger is just a trait of people. _Extreme_ anger, however, is not. It is caused by certain situations. For example, the taint taunting you." Lalna explained. "Though, I think there is more to it than just you." He added. He stood up, helping me stand. I wanted to ask where we were going, but I just decided to wait. It wouldn't be too long, hopefully.

* * *

"So...tell me again why I'm strapped to this chair." I glanced at my arms, which were strapped tightly to the seat I sat in - As were my legs and neck. Why he chose neck I have no idea. It just made it slightly harder to breathe. To my right stood Lalna behind a glass screen...maybe not the BEST material to make it out of. Though, we could still see each other. I guess that was the main purpose.

"I have a theory." Lalna began as he set up his machines. "When you blacked out, just before Rythian died, I think Xephos did something to you." He explained. "It was before he was weakened as well, so it makes more sense." I heard a few beeps and boops before I spoke.

"But how could he have done that to me?"

"...That part I HAVEN'T figured out. This test is just to see how the taint has affected you, as a trigger." He continued. "We definitely know it is a trigger, now. Whenever you see the taint, or even hear it, you get pulled towards, or into, the state of extreme anger." It was true. Each time he mentioned the taint, I kept thinking of the three that had died, and the others turned. It infuriated me each time. "After the extreme anger, you then begin to doubt and lose yourself. You keep denying that you are Sjin, even though you ARE." He sat behind the glass, watching me. "Now, just close your eyes. I'll be here every moment. You...probably won't remember that, though." I raised an eyebrow. What's that supposed to mean? Anyway, I did as he told me and closed my eyes...

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded in white. I kept turning: one way, then the other, but still white was everywhere. What is this place? Suddenly, the familiar purple sight begins to creep in from a distance. I reach for a sword that isn't there. It comes closer, soon entering from other areas too. What's happening? I don't understand. I can hear something, but not a language I understand. I assume it's the taint's language...whatever that is. It suddenly pierces my skull, causing my brain to ache. I wince as I fall on my knees. Suddenly a voice from nowhere in particular said:

_This is your mind, Sjin._

My...mind? I looked around, seeing the 'edges' being tainted. Maybe this did explain my nature. The taint was slowly creeping in...But how did it get here? I wasn't touched, not that I know of. The taint began to advance on me, terrifying me.

"M-Make it stop..." It kept going. "Please, stop!" Nothing changed, the taint beginning to reach out to me. "**No!**"

* * *

"Sjin, it's ok!" I gasped, waking up to the experiment room. Lalna was standing in front of me, holding my cheek. "It's ok. You're safe." He whispered. I could see a concerned look on his face, and I knew it wasn't just about me. What I saw made almost no sense. The straps on my arms loosened, allowing me to sit up from the chair. Lalna watched me through goggles, reminding me that this was an experiment.

"...Find anything useful?" I asked quietly. Lalna sighed, shaking his head.

"It didn't give us much new information. I guess it showed that the taint was inside you, in a sense." He replied. "But, that was it. It didn't really explain why you hate it so much, or get so aggressive." He added. Silence followed Lalna's voice, apart from our synched breathing. I slowly stand up, closing my eyes. I imagine the simulation again. Something seems wrong. Why did the taint choose to use me? As I said before, Lalna or anyone else would've been more useful. Rythian...I guess was immune, so that was one thing. Maybe Lalna's goggles prevented eye contact? So it was between Honeydew and I. Huh...it still doesn't make sense. I stumbled over to a wall, leaning against it. Lalna watched me with a concerned look. Even with his goggles it was easy to tell he was worried. "We...could try again." He suggested.

"No...I'm just trying to figure something out." I explained slowly. "I mean..." The words came slowly, and were almost forced. My recent thinking...I needed to figure it out. Lalna nodded along. "So I need to figure out why I'm different." I continued. "If I can figure that out, then I can figure out how to control my anger...no?" Lalna thought for a moment, adjusting his goggles.

"It makes sense. Should we run tests for that, now?"

"No, no. I need a break from them. Later sometime, Lalna. Anyway, you should get back to work on the cure with Ridge." I pointed out. The scientist smiled, before nodding. He led me out of the room, leaving me in the large garden. I felt better outside, seeing as I was a farmer. I decided to tend to the crops while Ridge and Lalna were busy. At least it would take my mind off of the intense bursts of anger I've been feeling...and off Nano.


	13. Last Resort

I didn't even realise that Lomadia and Nilesy had returned and left again in the time I spent farming. It was just too natural for me, and I lost all sense of time and threat. It was therapeutic. I gathered Ridge's crops, placing them in a chest. I'd sort them out later, when I found his sorting system. I replanted the crops how I remembered the first crops were. It was a little different, but I didn't think the demi-god would mind too much. The work took me back to the days of my very first farm – Mahogany Meadows. I left that in care of someone else, I can't quite remember who, and moved on to my second farm. The farm I built with Xephos. It felt like years ago...but it wasn't. It had only been just over a week since we were farming there together, working along side each other. It wasn't long before we first noticed the taint. The taint...I managed to stop myself from becoming worked up as I thought. The taint...the farm...! No...Could that be it? I had to test it. Dropping the tools and crops into the chests, I made my way to the lab. I almost forgot how large the building was, getting lost at least three times. Eventually I made it. There stood a triumphant duo. Lalna noticed me in the doorway, rushing over.

"Sjin, we're getting closer each second!" He whispered excitedly. "Look, we've got another lot of the one that repels the taint. Now we've just gotta figure out how to further that into an actual cure." He explained. It was good to see them get excited over their progress. Little accomplishments to their grand goal, it was still progress.

"That's amazing." I smiled. I had almost forgotten how to smile. It felt good. Relieving. Lalna's arm was around my shoulders, as he and Ridge high-fived at their progress. Then I remembered what I had actually come here to do. "Lalna...I need you to test something for me." I started. Lalna looked at me with curiosity. "I...I think I understand how the taint can 'control' me." I added. The scientist nodded instantly, as we made our way to the simulation room. Ridge stayed in the lab to continue work on the cure. He waved to us as we left, humming a tune as he continued the work.

* * *

"So, what have you discovered, Sjin?" Lalna asked as he strapped me into the chair again. "I guess spending some time in the farm did you good, huh?" He smiled, looking into my eyes through his goggles.

"Well, I believe that...I am tainted." This caused Lalna to stop. His face fell, becoming a slight frown.

"You...what?"

"You heard me. I am tainted." I repeated. I closed my eyes as I began to explain my theory. "Well, when Xephos and I began the new farm, we soon found a taint source nearby. We both went pretty close to it, and we had both gotten 'tainted' before. It was nothing like how he is now, though." The words come more easily now, like a flow of water. "I think...the taint within me has been dormant. But as Xephos was the 'leader', when he looked into my eyes...it was like an awakening." I continued, my voice constant. "I...have another theory of why I hate the taint, even though it is within me." My eyes slowly open, the scientist still standing before me. "This taint in me...is the primitive form of taint. The taint that believed in the 'Mother'. Now, the taint within our friends and Xephos no longer have this 'Mother'. The taint within me must want to destroy the taint that have forsaken their 'Mother'." I explained. I watched as the scientist's brain worked in front of me, processing each part of information I give him. It was tense, suspenseful, waiting for his reply. Though, I couldn't really think of any other explanation. Then, after what seemed like hours, Lalna nodded, turning so he was facing the machines he would sit at.

"...I see." He murmured. He almost seemed...upset. It was understandable I guess. "So, how do you suppose we test this?" Lalna asked.

"You can test for taint in a person, right? Just use that test on me." I replied. I could see Lalna become hesitant. His movements were more shifty and nervous. "Please, Lalna. I know you don't want me to be tainted, but we have to know." My voice was almost pleading. He sighed before nodding. "Thank you." He walked over to the glass box. I heard the beeps and boops again.

"This time you'll stay conscious. There's no need to make you unconscious." He called from his box. "Though, you might feel a little weird through it." The scientist added. I nodded, restricted by the neck strap. I stared ahead as the test began. I watched as a needle came from what seemed like nowhere, pressing gently against the skin at the top of my neck. It then pushed quickly further in, causing me a little pain. The needle was then removed as I felt my body tingling. It started from my neck and worked down. I soon began to lose feeling in my limbs – arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet... Everything was becoming numb. My face wasn't affected, however. But I did begin to feel throbbing. I glanced at Lalna, the edges of my vision becoming blurred. He was busy looking at the screens to notice my glance. He didn't seem worried...more concerned, if anything. I guess it was hard for him to accept that I was indeed tainted. Me, a close friend, also tainted. Just like Nano, and Honeydew, and Xephos... All his closest friends were falling to this incurable 'disease'. Well, soon it WOULD be curable, and we would all be together again.

"I can see you're worried, Lalna." My voice is slurred, but I don't even realise it. "Don't be." A droopy smile formed on my face. This made the scientist smile along with me. Soon the tests are done, as Lalna unstrapped my numb body. At first he has to hold me, until I get feeling back into my legs. Then I can stand beside him. "...Was I right?" Silence. Yes, I was. I am tainted.

"We have to create the cure faster..."

"Lalna, I'm fine. This primitive form can't control me. If it could, it would have by now." I explained. He took my hand as we walked out of the room. "..." I pulled away from us, the two of us standing in a corridor. "...I think you know what I have to do." I whispered. Lalna didn't face me, but I could see his hand clench. "I now know I can't be tainted again. Not fully." I began. He still faced away. "I have to face Xephos. He is the leader. If I can kill him...the rest should stop." I continued.

"What if you can get tainted, though?!" Lalna snapped. "What if killing Xephos isn't enough? We'll have lost yet another life that could've been saved!" He looked back at me. His goggles created a barrier between us, like we could not be together. "Sjin, you can't just risk your life for no reason! Why don't you just wait until the cure is done?" Lalna suggested. I sighed, running a hand back through my messy hair. I shook my head, his hand clenching tighter. "Damn it, Sjin! You're so stubborn at times!" The scientist muttered. "What if he isn't the source? What if you have to kill all of our friends?" He asked. I guess that was a possibility. But I had a plan.

"Look...Xephos is the leader. Without him, they will stop for at least a while. This gives you and Ridge more time for the cure." I explained. "If the cure isn't done in time when the others start again...I'll figure that out when we get there." I added. Lalna groaned, shaking his head.

"...Fine. But not yet." He replied. "I need to help you prepare." He smiled...but it didn't seem like it used to. Less genuine...less Lalna. More scientist, more...distant.

* * *

Lalna found some armour in another of Ridge's rooms. He slipped the diamond chest plate over my head and onto my torso. It didn't feel as heavy as I thought it would. I then put on the diamond leggings and boots. I decided to leave my head free, even though Lalna very much disliked it. I didn't really enjoy having helmets on. As my gaze moved through the chests, I noticed an enchanted diamond sword. I lifted it out, looking at it curiously.

"Well, as long as you're going through ALL my belongings, you might as well take that." Ridge's voice startled me. I didn't hear the demi-god approach. But, like Rythian, he had mastered the art of moving silently.

"S-Sorry, Ridge." I whispered. He just laughed as he walked over to me.

"It's ok. I understand. I mean, you're going to face Xephos. You're going to need all the armour you can find." He pointed out. He then told Lalna to leave, obviously wanting to talk to me alone. The door was shut behind the scientist, as Ridge turned to face me. "Sjin, please don't kill him." He whispered. I blinked. What...? "If you just hold him back, keep him busy, we'll get the cure in time." The look in Ridge's eyes contained fear. He didn't want to lose the spaceman. I didn't realise he felt this strongly, however. "Just...t-try not to kill him, and ONLY do so as a complete last resort." I almost thought tears were forming, due to the way his voice got caught in his throat. Though none came from his eyes. "Promise?" I nodded.

"Yes, Ridge. I promise. I will only kill Xephos if I must – as a last resort."


	14. The Castle

"You'd better be careful out there, Sjin." The four – Lomadia and Nilesy had returned from their latest expedition – stood outside the mansion. I faced them as they said their goodbyes to me. "You're a loveable bastard, you. So don't go wasting that." The Scotsman smirked a little. I nodded. I took his hand, and we shook them. I then turned to Lomadia, who hugged me. In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Lalna go red...

"Be safe, ok?" She whispered. "Even though he's my boyfriend...you have to stop him, Sjin." She didn't sound as emotional as Ridge did. Lomadia could control her emotions better...though there was a tear on her cheek. I didn't blame her. I gently wiped it away, smiling.

"Of course, Lomadia, I will. You be safe too." I murmured. We then let go of each other, the next in line being Ridge. Our eyes met, communicating the words that no longer needed to be spoken. _Remember your promise. _I blinked, nodding. I wouldn't fail Ridge. I _couldn't_. Then came the hardest of all - Lalna. We stood face to face for a few moments, neither of us speaking. It was I who began the hug. Once I started, I almost wished I didn't. The feeling of letting go was painful, so I didn't want to experience it. Now it was my turn to get teary-eyed.

"Hey, don't get upset now." I saw Lalna's real smile. It was probably the last time I'd see it, if I failed. "You've got a mission." He whispered in my ear. I nodded slowly, my eyes shut as I rest my head next to his. For another few moments we stood in silence. I just wished we could stay like this forever. Without the pain, without the taint...without all this crap that's happened. Maybe after I come back we can.

"...I-I'll look forward to seeing you when I come back." I whispered. It's all I could manage without bursting into tears. Lalna slowly let go of me, and I let my hands fall. I wiped my eyes, stepping back from the group. "A-Alright then." I nodded. This was it. The final battle. All I had to do was kill...no, DISTRACT Xephos. Give Ridge and Lalna time, I reminded myself. They will finish the cure to save him. Them. All of them will be saved. That is my destiny, my duty - To save them all.

* * *

Flying seemed so peaceful. I guess being in the sky, alone, had its advantages. Lalna had explained the place that most taint was detected, and we assumed that would be where all of our friends were – including Xephos. The flight was long, but it wasn't boring. I had time to myself, away from any distractions. I recounted for yet another time the days leading up to this moment. When it had all began, Lalna, reaching Hat Films' base, finding Trottimus, meeting Alsmiffy and Djh3max, watching one turn and the other die, being alone and lost, being discovered by Honeydew, finding the wounded Enderborn Rythian, Lalna being surrounded by taint, Xephos returning, Rythian's death, Lomadia and Nilesy, Ridge's mansion, going to the Jaffa Factory, killing Nano, my spiral down, the experiment, the farm, my discovery, the progress, Lalna's acceptance, getting ready...and now. So much had happened...I couldn't remember some of it. The days spent underground could range from no disturbance to the most hectic. I blinked, suddenly remembering where I was. Soon I'd get there. I decided to land before I reached the taint. Even though I knew I couldn't be tainted now, I was still hesitant with touching it. There were around five minutes of my fast walking before a looming figure of a castle, of some kind, appeared. Taint spewed from it, surrounding it. The tip of the tallest tower was surrounded by clouds of taint. Any part of the castle I could see looked like it had been drenched in taint.

As I neared the castle, I realised it was surrounded in a moat of taint. A stone bridge crossed from the grassy landscape I was on, to the tainted area around the castle. I took a deep breath as I reached the bridge. This is it. Once I'm over, there's no going back. I nodded to myself, as if it was an answer. I stepped onto the bridge, cautiously at first, before I walked straight over it. When my foot first touched the taint I was almost paralyzed. Though, I didn't feel different. My theory was right...or it just chose not to infect me. I kept walking like the taint wasn't even there. There was one thing different. I could hear it. Whispers in my mind as I walked through it. The taint even began parting in front of me. All because the primitive form is inside me. Maybe it was talking to the other taint, and I could just hear it. I could even **feel** how the taint moved. It was creepy. The door was open as I stepped inside. I watched as taint dripped from the ceiling. It reminded me of all the blood I saw, causing me to shiver. Now, where would Xephos be? I looked around, seeing stairs straight ahead, and a room of to the left and right. I decided it would be most likely that he was upstairs, but I couldn't help but be curious. So I tiptoed, even though they all probably knew I was here, over to the room on the left. I peeked in, realising that none of them really cared about my curiosity. One...two...three...four. I count four people in the room. Well...one doesn't look like a person. It looks a lot like... As the four turned to look at me, my eyes widened.

"No..." I whispered. The familiar red haired girl looked at me with an emotionless expression. I thought Rythian said she was safe?! Turns out she _wasn't_. Even Teep...apparently not just humans were controlled. "Zoeya..." I clenched my hand into a fist. I only knew one of the others – the eyeless alchemist. He walked briskly towards me, instantly trying to infect me. I let him touch me, his hand quickly retracting as soon as it made contact. I could tell my eyes were glowing; they felt like they were burning. I almost smirked at his pain, watching him clench his hurt hand with his other.

"Huh, so you're embracing it now?" His voice was hushed, almost like a hiss. I stared coldly back at him, before he slipped past me. "Well...as long as you're here, I'll give you the_ grand_ tour." He added with the hint of sarcasm. I still couldn't work out who the last person was, but I guessed it was the one known as 'Yoshi', due to his looks. He looked like a dinosaur, like Teep. But...not as ferocious. He was more...cute. Like some kind of character from a game. I decided to move quickly on, following my 'tour guide'. Alsmiffy glanced back at me, looking directly at me. "You're **wrong**, Sjin." I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You're WRONG. The taint in you is **wrong**. It needs to be fixed." He muttered. I had no reply, so I followed in silence. We then walked into the room on the right, which looked like some kind of training area. Trottimus was being as wild as I last saw him, so I quickly moved my gaze onto the dwarf. He was holding a bow in one hand, while he was trying to put the arrow on it with the other. I wondered why exactly the taint needed weapons when it could just infect everyone. Maybe Xephos had decided that now was the time for people to join or die. So they were training those controlled to be warriors. As before, there was another person I was not familiar with. He seemed to be obsessed with gold, though. All golden armour – and a matching sword. I had heard tales about a man like this, but I couldn't recall his name. That's when I heard shouting from below. Not directly below, but it was on a lower level that made me think it was a prisoner or victim. "Ah, that's probably that Ender Dragon bastard we found." The smirk on Alsmiffy's face crept me out. There was someone like Rythian, with the power of Ender? I guess now wasn't the time for that, as the alchemist shoved me out of the room. "Why did you come here, anyway?" I glanced at my tour guide. The dips in his face still gave me the shivers each time I saw them. "Are you here to join us?"

"No." I replied simply.

"Then why ARE you here?"

"I'm here to end this. I'm going to face Xephos." This caused Alsmiffy to laugh. I blinked, watching the eyeless being.

"Are you SERIOUS?! You're just an idiot, Sjin!" He smirked. "You're going to die, and then your little efforts will all be wasted." He pushed me up the stairs, holding onto the back of my neck. I just glared at him, going wherever he made me. It hurt both of us when he touched me. Both taints fighting for control over the other. Eventually Alsmiffy let go, instead pressing against my armour instead of my bare neck. The hallways were dark and tainted. The recognisable glowing purple lined the walls and floors. We soon stood outside a large door. "Well, here's Xephos. You sure you want to sign yourself up for death so soon?" He asked. I looked straight at him, my expression showing confidence as I replied.

"I'm not going to die."

* * *

The door opened and I walked inside. Alsmiffy left Xephos and I alone, the door shutting after me. I almost thought Xephos didn't know I was here, as he stood at the window. He wasn't moving, looking at something outside.

"...It's beautiful." He whispered. His voice was a lot different from last time. Less distorted and dark – it was just Xephos' voice. "How it covers the land." Listening to his voice, I glanced around the room. Bookshelves lined most walls, with a desk in the middle. It was almost like he was expecting me at some point. Xephos then glanced at me. "Don't you think so, Sjin?"

"Yes." I gasped. The word had come out before I even realised. "N-No! It's not!" I quickly correct myself. I shook my head. Its mind games, that's all. "Stop messing with me, Xephos." I growled, glaring at the embodiment. Xephos just merely smiled.

"I did nothing."

"You liar! You made me say that!"

"I did nothing." He repeated. "That was you, Sjin. You're becoming one with the primal taint in you." He explained. I clenched my hand in front of my chest. He must be lying. "You've realised you've been taint. Now you're just accepting it." The embodiment moved closer, as I stayed frozen in one spot. I couldn't breathe. Becoming one with the taint? I can't be! No, he **MUST** be lying! Soon he was in front of me, only a little less than a metre away. I wanted to run, I wanted to move away, I wanted to do SOMETHING. But I did _nothing_. "So...you came here to 'defeat' me?" His voice was hushed. Xephos was more dangerous like this than when he was loud. "Huh...it's a simple goal. Or so it seems." He gently ran his hand down my diamond chest plate. "You've got all this gear on...do you think it'll protect you?" He asked. Still, I could do nothing. Our gazes were interlocked, Xephos not wanting to break it while I could not. What is this feeling...? Is this the true feeling of fear? When you're frozen, unable to do a thing? I then realised the line of taint on the armour, as it began to dissolve. "As I said..." Xephos' lips formed a smirk. "Do you REALLY think this armour will protect you?" I watched his smoky eyes, seeing my reflection. I saw the terror within my own eyes, not realising that I was so scared. Did I really think I could take Xephos on? That was stupid! He's controlling me like a puppet, and I can do nothing! How am I supposed to fight him now?! I closed my eyes, somehow being able to. That was the first step. Now I can break free.

"...I don't need armour." My voice is quiet, but can still be heard. "To defeat you...I don't need it." My eyes shot open, an intense feeling running through me. Everything becomes tinted purple, the armour no longer on my body. I still hold the enchanted sword, but my own taint begins to wrap around it, changing it. I see the fear in HIS eyes now, as he backs away. I don't know fully what I am anymore, but it's enough to defeat him. Whatever I am now - Sjin, Taint, both or neither.

* * *

A/N: Thought I'd slip a few references in here. I only did a few I could think of xD I might've included others, but I don't really know any other references of other Minecrafters. Also this is a longer chapter, before the 'final battle'. And no, I won't skip it like I did for Xephos vs Rythian. I could have written that, but oh well. Sjin was unconscious, so you didn't see it ;)


	15. Final Chapter - The Final Battle

A/N: Just throwing this out there - if you want to have some fun, try designing taint!Sjin. You don't have to, I thought it'd just be interesting. And the three references were YoshiToMario, SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox/Enderlox. They were the only ones I thought of xD Sorry that I missed out others, but I didn't really know how to describe anyone else, and I didn't know any other catchphrases or memes etc.

* * *

"Now who's **scared**?" I smirked, watching Xephos. He then formed his own taint sword, glaring at me. They were the same purple as the taint, still smoky as before.

"Look who's embracing the taint." He retorted. It was true – I WAS embracing the taint and using it. But at this point **I didn't care**. It was **great**. This feeling of **power**...I could **crush anyone**. I twirled my sword once, before I lunged towards Xephos. He blocked it with speed, before retaliating. The two of us clashed blades many times, not being able to hit the other. Each time I made a move, Xephos would block it, and vice versa. I forced Xephos through the window he was previously looking out of, jumping onto the rooftop beside him. We were both panting, but neither of us slowed. We had too much on our side to lose. Xephos took my feet from under me with a low kick, causing me to roll down the side of the rooftop. Each jagged tile pierced my skin as I fell. There was a split second where I thought I was dead, when suddenly I grabbed onto the ledge. I hung over the edge for a few moments, seeing Xephos sliding down after me. As quickly as my body would let me, I climbed back onto the roof, watching Xephos approach. Streaks of my blood covered various areas of me, mixed with the primal taint. I bit my lip hard when Xephos' foot collided with my arm, tasting blood in my mouth. Swinging, partially wildly, I aimed for his leg. He grabbed it with his hand, wrenching it from my grasp. He let it fall off the side, applying more pressure onto my bleeding arm. I had to keep myself from crying out - I didn't want to look weak. I kicked him in the back of his knee, scrambling backwards from him. Our eyes met for a mere moment before the fighting ensued again. Now I had no weapon but what the taint provided me. It formed and shifted into a new sword, almost identical to Xephos' taint sword, which had been a replica of Rythian's. For a moment it almost felt like he was with me, willing me on. When they collided, we both felt it. Even though it was just swords, it was like we had wounded each other. Clenching my shoulder, I swung again. This time our swords didn't connect. Instead it connected with skin – his arm, to be precise. Xephos growled, holding his arm. He retaliated with a similar blow, but to my left leg. I pressed my hand on it roughly, watching the embodiment.

"Heh...we're quite evenly matched, aren't we?" I panted. That moment was the worse decision I made. _Pausing._ Xephos took this opportunity, slashing his sword towards me. The slight movement of my own sword saved my life; moving the tip from my torso to my face. I winced, my face stinging from the sword. "I guess you're not familiar with honour?" I muttered, gently holding my face. The blood feels natural, with how much pain I've been through. Forgetting 'normal' life...will it ever be normal again? I shook my head, focused on Xephos again. I can't get distracted, not at a time like this. I waited for a single moment, before I ran at Xephos. We both flew off the side of the roof, landing on a lower rooftop. The impact hit both of us hard, winding us both. I slowly stumbled onto my knees, kneeling above Xephos. The tip of my sword was pressed against his skin. _Kill him! _I heard one side of me. For a second I almost obeyed. But Ridgedog's words echoed in my mind – 'Only kill him as a complete last resort'. Deep inhale. Deep exhale. I nodded, breathing deeply to keep myself from killing him. The taint inside me was trying to make me kill him, but it wasn't enough. Ridge's words held more power over me than the primal taint.

"Why won't you kill me, Sjin?" I heard Xephos' weak voice. I guessed he was still winded. "Isn't that...what you want to do?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at me. Just like me, his body had traces of blood and taint everywhere. Mainly on his arm, where I hit him. But still he had fight in him. He wouldn't stop fighting until one of us were dead.

"...At first, yes." My reply came slowly. "Yes...I DID want to kill you. But, someone made me promise not to. Only as a last resort." I explained. "The taint inside me can't control me, and neither can you. Not anymore." The taint that had become part of my figure began to fade, returning me to my normal form. I didn't realise how large a toll it took on my body, as I collapsed onto my side beside Xephos' figure. My vision was still tinted purple. Maybe I was really becoming the taint. Is this how they saw the world, now? Everything is permanently tinted purple. My vision was also blurred, but I doubt that was to do with the taint. More likely it was to do with the exhaustion and toll bearing down on me. I see Xephos' figure beginning to rise. Damn. This is truly it. I'm done for. His hand is loosely around his taint sword as it hovered above my head.

"...You could have been something, Sjin." His voice is muffled, but I can still just about hear it. I watched as the sword is lifted up. It swings down towards my head and I close my eyes, waiting for the impact. An impact that never came. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a taintacle blocking the sword. It came from my own body, but I couldn't tell where, since it just felt _natural_. Xephos kicked me onto my back, looking down at me. "So, the taint in you wants to survive." He murmured. "Like your weak human body could cope with that unstable version. The taint in us...it's _perfected_." He smirked. I slowly sat up, blinking once before I looked into Xephos' eyes. Taint was **not** perfect. Not in any way. It was from the Nether itself, so how could it be perfect? Anything from that wretched place was evil and deserved to be destroyed. But, when you're being controlled by those evil things...I guess you do find them to be 'perfect'. I felt the blade pressed against my neck, my eyes burning with the glow of taint. Suddenly I see Lalna. He looked ashamed, before he disappeared. Why...is he ashamed? Is it because of how dependant I have suddenly become on the taint? I grabbed the blade, wincing before I toss it away. A few moments after we could hear the faint clatter of it on the ground, before it dissolved and became part of the taint again. I stood up, glaring at Xephos. Yet again, we were both panting, but even more heavily this time.

"The taint is NOT perfect. It is **evil**." I replied. "I will not allow it to corrupt everything!" The wind picked up as rain began to fall. Soon we were both drenched, as I saw lightning strike in the distance. It was followed by the loud rumbling of thunder. "The taint will be stopped – whether it's by me killing you, or the cure vanquishing it!" The smirk on Xephos' face no longer terrifies me. I see it as a challenge; to wipe it right off his face by proving him wrong. I will stop this.

"Sjin...did you believe just defeating me would stop the taint?" His voice rose above the sound of rain and thunder. "I am the 'leader', yes, but they will not be lost without me. Another would be chosen to lead, with just the same amount of power I have. You see...we are all one, Sjin. Even you, in a way, are **connected** to us. You could hear it, couldn't you?" His question stung like salt in an open wound. I couldn't deny it – I DID begin to hear it. Not fully though, thankfully.

"I won't become like you. I am not the taint's slave. **I will not be controlled**." I somehow manage to cover up the unnerved feeling a got when he asked the question. My tone stayed level, not too angry or too calm. "And I will free everyone. Even you, Xephos. I promised not to kill you, not unless I had to. So I will not." My breathing was regular, not shallow or gasping anymore. The two of us just stood, watching the other. Who would make a move? I think we were both asking that silently. I watched Xephos' eyes, noticing a part of the smokiness had cleared, revealing the slight blue of his normal eyes. I doubted I'd ever see them again. Was I getting through to him? How was that possible? Slowly, my feet moved towards the drenched spaceman. Maybe it was just the rain playing tricks on me. But, no, as I neared, I DID see the recognisable blue... "Xephos...? Is that you?" He looked at his hands, seeing the taint clear on them. He looked at me, seeing slight traces of the taint on my body too.

"Oh Sjin...w-what's happened?" Xephos asked, his voice nervous. I gently held him by his shoulders, making sure our skin doesn't touch. "I...I'm..." His voice stopped. His nails dig into my hands, causing me to yelp in surprise. Damn, tricked _again_! His knee was swiftly planted into my stomach, almost causing me to throw up. I knelt on the rooftop, wishing desperately that this would end. Yet again my taint side flared, as I knocked Xephos down. He slid down, grabbing my ankle to take me with him. It was too fast, and I didn't react in time. Neither of us did. We fell from the top, crashing straight down into the cobblestone ground below. In the fall I could only think of one thing:

_I failed. My promises are broken._

* * *

Lalna's POV (The only POV change in this fanfiction :D)

Too late. Too late, too late, too late, too late, **too late!** I kept repeating the two words to myself. I knew it instantly when I saw the two slip from the top. I would never make it in time. When I found them, they were both unconscious, maybe even_ dead_. I couldn't tell. They were sprawled on the ground, a mixture of blood and taint surrounding them. My goggles filled with tears as I wrapped my arms around the loveable farmer. No...Why did he have to go through this? Why him, why him?! Why not anyone else?! **Why did it have to be him?!** I felt for a pulse, my hand shaking violently. _Please...please have a pulse. Please be alive. D-Don't die on me now. Not after everything._ I couldn't tell; my hand was being too shaky to find anything.

"R-Ridge!" I called out for the demi-god, and he soon appeared in a few moments. He saw what had happened. He noticed Sjin in my arms, before his gaze moved to the unmoving Xephos. As with my eyes, soon his were full of tears too. We both had the one we loved just fall from a high place. His hands were steadier, however. He tried for Xephos' pulse, a slight look of relief on his face. He then placed his hand on Sjin's neck. For a few moments I just stared at the demi-god, trying to read his expression. It seemed like Sjin was...dead. I wanted to shout, to scream, to kill...when I saw Ridge's lips form a smile.

"They're ok. They're both ok." He replied, his voice containing the shaking that his hands did not. I smiled too, rocking the farmer gently. "But..." I looked back at Ridge when he continued. "They're... both in a coma." My eyes grew wide behind my goggles. A c-coma...? "I don't know when they'll wake up, just like any coma. Their bodies and minds have taken too much pain. They need to recover." He explained slowly. If he had talked at his normal speed, I would have missed half of what he said. I nodded slowly. I then took out the needle containing the cure. While Sjin had made his way here, Ridge and I had finished it. We had even used it on some of the other people captive here and most recovered normally. The only one who didn't fully recover was Alsmiffy. The taint had taken his eyes...and we couldn't get them back. So Trottimus decided he would care for Alsmiffy and help him through his new life. They secretly liked each other anyway, so it worked out. They both also had to cope with the loss of their friend, and they would do so together. I had to explain to Zoeya and Teep what had happened to Rythian. Zoeya couldn't stop crying, like we were now, and Teep comforted her in his own way. Honeydew was with Nilesy and Lomadia outside. The other three...who knows what happened to them. I think they're all safe, though. There could've been more, too. I think Panda was around, since I saw him with Nilesy... In the moment I thought all this Ridge took the needle and injected the cure into Sjin. The physical signs of the taint disappeared, just like it did with the others. He then used the last bit of the cure in the needle to cure Xephos. We held our respective partners close, not caring about anything else. The threat was dealt with, that was all there was to it. Now we could live in peace...while waiting for their recoveries. Waiting for them to awaken to the new world.

* * *

A/N: And so this is the end...or is it? **There will be an epilogue out tomorrow** ;D


	16. Epilogue - Awakening

Sjin's POV

When I open my eyes, I'm in an unfamiliar place. I glanced to my sides, realising I'm in some kind of tube. There is a button marked 'Open' which I pressed. The hissing of the tube can be heard before it popped open. I sat up, seeing an identical tube opposite me. I can just see who is in it from where I'm sitting – Xephos. We both survived the fall...**the fall! **Suddenly the last moment I was awake came rushing back to me. The taint, the battle, the fall... But where are we now? Slowly I clambered out of the tube, seeing a note on a table beside mine. Everything is a little hazy, shaking my head to clear it. Before reading the note I decide to look around. The walls were made of steel, with futuristic lines of light within them, and the walls were more curved that rigid. It was quite a tall room, but there was no light from the outside. No windows, no light from above. The only exit was to my right. Apart from the two tubes, two chairs, the table and the note, I noticed a chest against the left wall. The note seemed the most important thing at the moment. I picked up the note, taking more than a few moments to let my eyes adjust. How long was I asleep? My body feels tired and weak, so I have to sit in the chair provided beside my tube or I'd just collapse onto the floor. This handwriting...it looked familiar to me. I then began to read the note left for me:

_Sjin,_

_You're probably going to wake up with no clue of where you are. That's fine. This is a secret place. Ridge has been keeping this secret from everyone. You and Xephos have been in a coma for...well, when I'm writing this, about two years._

I briefly pause from reading the note. **TWO YEARS?** Maybe that's why everything is so hazy, weak and blurry. It only felt like sleeping normally, through a night, not for YEARS. I then continue:

_Don't worry, you've been kept alive by the tubes Ridge and I put you in. You could survive for hundreds of years in them, the way we designed it. I've been by your side each day for those two years, as Ridge had been with Xephos. I couldn't just leave you now, right?_

I smiled, remembering his sparkling eyes behind those goggles...

_But something's wrong. We thought that when we found you two, we had destroyed all the taint. We were wrong. It's come back, but not how you probably remember. Instead of infecting people, there are CREATURES we've never seen before. Ranging from large to small, they're coming to kill everyone. They don't want hosts anymore - they want total domination. We don't know how or why they have become like this yet. Maybe when you wake up we have, but that's not now. Ridge and I have to escape. We knew you two would be safe, seeing as they wouldn't realise you were alive. I wished I could have stayed to see you wake up, but it wasn't safe. If I had stayed...you would also be dead. I'm sorry for abandoning you, Sjin, but I promise we'll find each other. Even if it takes you forever to wake up, I will find you. We'll be together again. I'd better go. Ridge is calling. So...see you when you've woken up._

_-Lalna. Date: 1__st__ June, 2016._

I stared hard at the note, reading it multiple times to make sure I understood it. I noticed a clock beside where the note had been. It somehow changed so it could tell the date as well as the time. I looked closely at the numbers. It was 1st June, but the year was different. **2019**. We'd been asleep for a total of **five years**. The hissing from Xephos' tube startled me, as I turned to it. I rushed over, as fast as my legs would take me, seeing the spaceman.

"Have a nice sleep?" I smiled. He smiled back with his normal smile, something I had forgotten what it was like. I helped him out, sitting him down. He looked just as bad as I felt. Five years...I almost didn't believe it. But the pain of my joints and the fuzziness of my vision could confirm it was true. For a few moments the two of us sat, beside Xephos finally remember how to talk.

"So...what happened?" Xephos asked, holding half his face. He looked even worse than I did. I quickly explained the note to Xephos, his expression changing as he listened. "So...I guess the taint threat is still out there." He murmured. I nodded slowly, sighing. I sat beside Xephos, staring at the note again. We had just ended a war...but another one had begun. It seems the end of the world wants to occur again. It's persistent, I'll give it that. But, if I'm around, I won't let it happen. I looked to my right, seeing a large double chest. I stumbled over to it, opening it to look inside. There was the enchanted sword Ridge gave me, another diamond sword for Xephos that was also enchanted, some supplies and some armour. Moving things aside, I noticed the familiar goggles of my scientist. I took them out, smiling. They could fit easily over my face, but I wore them around my neck. Only he should wear them on his eyes, but I still wanted to always have them with me. I nodded, before I glanced back at the spaceman.

"Yeah, but we'll stop it. I've done it before. It's not _that_ hard to stop an apocalypse."

* * *

A/N: And so, here ends 'Tainted'. Is this epilogue hinting at a sequel? ...Yes, basically. I'm planning on writing a sequel. I've already started writing it. It won't be out straight away, since I need time to write it, for starters, and I think it'd be better to have a break in between. So, yeah xD


End file.
